Shinju the New Girl
by superotakufan
Summary: When a transfer student comes to Japan, nothing is ever ordinary. Especially when she looks like Asuna! Starting to become a bit of an AU. HIATUS
1. Intros

**Yay! My first FF! I hope you all enjoy my first story and also PLEASE REVIEW! For the record, I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima!, however I do own **_Shinju Kagurazaka_**. (NO STEALING!) BTW: this FF is only the manga. Note-this FF doesn't include Negima Neo/ Negima?**

**Ok, now onto the story!**

"_This is bad! This is really bad! If we don't hurry, we're really gonna get it!"_** yelled Asuna as she and Konoka ran to class. They were in a sea of students, all belonging to Mahora Academy.**

"_Sheesh, why do you, the principal's granddaughter, have to go meet this new teacher?"_** Asuna yelled at Konoka. Konoka smiled like she always did.**

"_My bad, my bad."_** Konoka apologized, though she didn't think Asuna heard her.**

"_He's a friend of the principal, right? It'll be another old geezer for sure!"_** yelled Asuna, imagining an old guy that looked exactly like Dean.**

"_You think so?"_** Konoka asked. She heard no reply so she went on to the fortune-of-the-day.**

"_The fortune today is,"You'll have a meeting with destiny."_** said Konoka. Asuna looked shocked.**

"_Eh? For real?_** asked Asuna. She immediately thought of Takahata-sensei*.**

"So you are Kauffman-san** yes?" said Dean, looking up from her transfer papers.

"Yep, that's me. But I was hoping to transfer here with a new name, if you don't mind." I replied, feeling kind of nervous. I was staring at the ground, looking at my shoes. I felt kind of weird wearing a uniform for the first time, since I used to go to public school. Not like I would have anything to wear.

"It's alright, what would you like to be called?" he asked me. I had been thinking about this the whole time I was on the plane. I knew exactly what to say.

"Kagurazaka Shinju, if that's okay." I replied looking at him in the eye. For an old guy, he looked quite young.

"Are you sure? There is another Kagurazaka-san at school here." he replied.

"I don't mind." I said. I just hope whoever it was, they didn't mind either.

"Alright then Shinju-san, welcome to Mahora Academy." he said. He then looked up from me, noticing someone knocking on the door.

He said something in Japanese, which I guessed was, _"come in."_ The door then opened to show two girls and a young boy. One of the girls had red hair in two long pigtails with bells in each one. She wore a track suit and looked angry at the boy with her. The boy also had red hair and wore a long jacket that made him look younger. He looked scarred of the red-head; probably embarrassed her in some way. The other girl had brown hair and surprisingly calm.

**What will happen next? Who is Shinju? Where did she come from? Review, and you might just find out. Also, any suggestions? Well, see you soon!**

**-superotakufan**

**sensei: a way of addressing someone who is a teacher**

**san: a way of addressing someone you don't know well**


	2. Intros, part 2

**Shinju: Hello people of FF! Here is the moment you have all been waiting for – CHAPTER 2! : )**

***fireworks shoot from out of nowhere***

**Shinju: Anyway, here are a few shootouts to my reviewers!**

**Jade The Crystal: Thanks for being my first reviewer! You've helped me from the very beginning! Here's the next chapter!**

**PrincessMitsuko: Thanks you oneesan! Yes, I am only 12. Here is the next chapter!**

**Shinju: As you can see, I NEED MORE REVIEWERS! Tell anyone you know about this FF! (I also take non-member reviews!) PLEASE REVIEW! Now onto the story!**

The red head began to march up to the Dean's desk, when she saw me. I noticed that other than the track suit she was wearing, we looked almost identical! As we both stared at each other, I was starting to think that I knew her.

"Shinju-san, could you please go with Takahata-sensei? He will show you to your classroom." Dean said, finally breaking the silence. I turned around to find the door opening and revealing a tall man. I guess this is Takahata-sensei. Have I seen him before? Like some little kid version? No, I've never been to Japan before.

"Okay." I replied while gathering up my belongings. As I walked out the door, I could feel a death glare on my neck. The whole time that Takahata-sensei and I walked to the classroom, I kept thinking about the girl who looked like me. Who was she? And why did I have the feeling that I've seen her before? Oh, who am I kidding? I've never seen her before in my life!

"We're here." said Takahata-sensei as he woke me from my concentration. I looked up to see a sign above the door that said _2-A_. I opened the door, only to have an eraser fall on my head. Some of the chalk got in my eye, so I didn't notice the rope I tripped over. Before I knew it, my head bonked into the teacher's desk! As I tried to rub my head, at least 30 girls ran over to me and tried to make me feel better.

"Asuna! What do you think you're doing?" said a blonde girl. I looked around in confusion, thinking that the blonde girl was talking to someone else. Oh, she thinks I'm this Asuna girl. I stood up and began to brush myself off.

"For your information, Blondie, my name is NOT Asuna." I said cleverly. Though this probably wouldn't be your first sentence on your first day of school, it was mine. When someone gets on my bad side, they don't know what's coming. Almost all the girls, including the blonde, were shocked.

"But you look just like Asuna! Are you her twin sister or something?" asked a brunette. I stared at the girl. She had a smile on her face like she didn't hear what I just said. What the hell? I don't even know this Asuna girl! This is seriously annoying me to no end!

"Okay, look. I'm going to say this only once. I don't even know who this Asuna girl, so I'm NOT related to her. So, just leave me alone, would ya?" I said. As all the girls stared at me, I decided to take a seat next to some small blonde girl in the back of the room. As everyone woke up from their shock, the blonde next to me looked up from her book. I looked around the room, only to find everyone talking like nothing happened. This was going to be one FUN year. Not. I wish Carie was here. She'd make everything better.

"Ah…hahaha..," I looked up from my sketch pad, which I had gotten out of my bag. I had been working on this kid vampire sketch that I had started on the way to Japan. As I looked up, I saw the same red-haired boy from earlier. What the heck was he doing here? As I watched him go through the same prank as I did, (some girls set it up again) I went back to my kid vampire.

"That's pretty good." I looked at the girl next to me. I looked at her, then down at my drawing. They almost looked the same, other than the vampire part. I realized that we were two of the few people who didn't get up from our chairs.

"Here, you can have it." I said, carefully ripping it out of my sketch pad. She looked surprised as she took the drawing and put it in her bag. I looked up at the boy, who was introducing himself. His name is apparently Negi-sensei. Wait, so his name is an onion? What kind of name is that? And he's a teacher? Ok, whatever.

The day went on, and I was bored as ever. I know English, so I was quite amused by Asuna not knowing how to read English. I mostly worked on another drawing of a robot next to the kid vampire. I was inspired by Chachamaru, a robot who sits in front of me, and my kid vampire drawing that I gave to Evangeline, the girl next to me.

"Shinju-san?" someone asked. As I looked up from my drawing, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I guess Negi wanted me to introduce myself before the end of class. As I walked up to the front of the room, I felt the same death glare as before.

"Hi, I'm Kagurazaka Shinju, and before you ask, NO, I am not related to the other Kagurazaka, who I am guessing is you." I said, pointing at the girl who looked like me. I figured out, thanks to the brunette earlier (Asuna sits next to her), that the girl who looked like me and the other Kagurazaka is Asuna.

"I came from the US, but I learned Japanese in school. If anyone knows where I'm staying tonight, just let me know." With that, the bell rang. Everyone began to pile out as I went back to my desk to gather my things.

"Excuse me. Shinju-san, right?" I looked up from packing my things to see Asuna. She looked scared to talk to me. I guess I got off the wrong side of the bed, though I was sleeping in a chair earlier this morning.

"Ya, that's me. Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I got a bit crabby earlier from not getting much sleep on my flight here. Truce?" I stuck out my hand, and to my surprise, Asuna shook it.

"Truce. If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you get much sleep?" I pulled out my drawing.

"I just love to draw, you know? I have this weird talent. Like look at this." I flipped through my sketchbook to show her a drawing. It showed both of us, with a line in between.

"If you didn't see the different outfits, it would be like someone looking in a mirror." I said.

"Wow, that's good! Maybe you could be in the Art Club with me!" She smiled.

"That would be nice." I said, smiling with her.

"So, you said that you don't have a place to stay, right?"

"Ya. Dean forgot to give me my dorm number."

"If you want, you could stay with me and Konoka."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure!"

"Wow, thanks!"

"Hey Asuna!_ Want to go shopping with me?"_ I looked to see Konoka walking towards us.

"Sorry Konoka, I can't. I was thinking that we could let Shinju stay with us for a while, since Dean forgot to give her her dorm number."

"Sure! I guess I need to talk with Grandfather again. I'll see you guys later then!" I guess that Konoka is Dean's granddaughter. Once Konoka was out of the classroom, I finished packing up my stuff. Asuna happily started to show me around campus. I can't believe how big it is! Asuna and I had so much fun talking, that I was taken aback when Asuna pulled me towards a statue.

"What was that fo…" I stopped in mid sentence because I saw Negi do the strangest thing. He stopped someone from falling! After catching the person, (who I recognized was Nodika) Asuna and I had the same thought. While Asuna grabbed Negi, I grabbed his stuff. We both ran off into the woods and Asuna pinned Negi up to a tree.

"Okay Negi, I have one question for you. WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?" Asuna asked. Negi looked shocked, having realized that we saw him.

"Wait a sec!" Both Negi and Asuna stared at me as I pulled out my sketchbook and started looking for a drawing.

"Just take a look at this! I had drawn this only a week ago!" I held up a picture of Negi riding on his staff.

"What the? It looks just like him! So do you think he's some kind of super guy or something?" Asuna and I started huddling together, trying to figure out who Negi was.

"It looks like I have no choice." Both Asuna and I broke away from our conversion, confused, to find Negi holding his staff.

"I'm going to have to erase your memories!"

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, only to realize that my clothes were falling apart! I noticed that Asuna's clothes were doing the same thing! Before I knew it, we both had nothing on but our jackets!

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" said someone. Oh no! Someone was going to see me naked! Before I could run away, Takahata came out from behind a tree. At the same time, Asuna and I screamed.

**LATER:**

"Baka* Negi!" I yelled, hitting Negi on the head. That pervert! What did he think he was doing back there? As I continued to mutter to myself about what happened, I heard bits and pieces of the conversation between Negi and Asuna. Apparently, Negi was a mage in training, and being a teacher here is his training.

"_Just let me get my stuff…"_ I heard Asuna say. Wow, I hadn't realized that we were in front of 2-A again. When Asuna opened the door, the whole class was there. They had set up a party for Negi and me. I wasn't normally the party type, so I sneaked away before. I went over to the World Tree, when I saw Evangeline. She was with Chachamaru.

"Hey Evangeline. Hey Chachamaru." I said, walking towards them.

"Oh, hello Shinju." Evangeline said. I guess she didn't want to go to the party.

"So, you didn't want to go to the party?"

"No, I'm not much of a fan. What about you? It was held in your honor."

"Same here. In my opinion, I'd rather be drawing."

"Is it alright if I see some of your other drawings?"

"Um, sure." I reached for my sketchbook but couldn't find it. I know I left it in my bag somewhere.

"Looking for this?" I looked up to see a girl with dirty blonde hair holding my sketchbook by two fingers.

"Carie!" I ran up to her, forgetting my classmates, and gave her a big squeeze hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until next year!"

"I convinced Dean to let me come early! I missed my little sister!"

"Come on! We both know that I'm not your little sister!"

"But I like calling you that!"

"Stop it! Stop it! You're tickling me!"

"That's what I'm trying to do baka!"

"I AM NOT BAKA!" Chachamaru and Evangeline watched as the two girls laughed and made jokes.

"It seems that we are not having a conversation with Shinju."

"I guess not. Let's go Chachamaru."

"Wait! Evangeline! Chachamaru!" Aw, man. I got so caught up in seeing Carie again that I forgot all about them. I guess I have to make it up to them somehow.

"I guess I should go." With that, Carie left. Great, now I've got three people to make up to. I guess I should go back to the party and make sure no one is looking for me. As I made my way back to the classroom, I heard everyone on the stairs. When I got to the stairs, I saw Negi and Asuna blushing. Nice job, Negi. You embarrassed Asuna again.

**LATER:**

"_Haaah…That was terrible…This is all your fault!"_ Konoka was explaining to me what happened. Asuna apparently was seen with Negi on the stairs. I don't know why that would be such a big deal. As we were walking to the train home, I kept thinking of a way to make it up to Chachamaru and Evangeline. Wait, that's it! I'll have to get working on it tonight.

"_Hey, have you decided on a place to stay yet?"_ I broke away from my concentration for the millionth time today.

"Could he stay with us?" I felt bad for Negi. He's a kid who needs help in Japan. I'm the same way, so I figure it would be better if we stick together.

"Sure, why not?" I was surprised to here Asuna answer instead of Konoka. As Asuna walked on, I went behind Negi to see what he was writing. It said, "She's nice after all." Aww. I guess Negi didn't like Asuna at first, but I guess all's well that ends well.

"Achoo!" As soon as Negi sneezed, our skirts went up.

"BAKA NEGI!" I whacked Negi on the head, and he started crying. Man, this is going to be one eventful year. I can't wait for what tomorrow brings.

**So, what do you think? REVIEW! Oh ya, I think that I'm going to do two Fan Fics chapters for one Negima chapter. I'll also be updating regularly! So, as I said earlier, REVIEW!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Shinju (: D)**

**Baka- stupid**

**PS: Thanks **_pres1111_** for helping me write this story. (Even if you do worry about grammar) You're the best sister ever!**


	3. Questions, Drawings, and Jason

**Hello again people of Fan Fiction! First, a shout out to **_PrincessMisuko!_** Thanks for reviewing again! This just comes to show that when you review, you get advertised! Now read this chapter, then review. REVIEW I SAY!**

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* Nnnn, I got to wake up or I'll be last for the bathroom. *BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* Alright, alright, I'm getting up! Stop beeping! I hit the phone that was on the coffee table. I stretched, hearing the birds chirp. Today I was going to my first job. Can't let Dean pay for everything. I got dressed and put on my coat, being as silent as a mouse. I heard something from Asuna's bunk. I tiptoed over to see Asuna and Negi sleeping together. Wow, I guess they're bonding by the hour. I slipped out of the room undetected and ran to get my first job.

**LATER:**

"Good Morning Shinju." I was at the newspaper's office, finally getting a job. I had spent yesterday morning looking for a job. I was finally able to get a job here, but getting up early made me crabby. Still, I got to get money somehow.

"Morning. So, who am I going with?" As I was getting ready to go, I saw someone familiar run in.

"Asuna? What are you doing here?" Asuna was shocked to see me.

"What? I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"Calm down Asuna. You're late. Shinju here will be delivering newspapers with you."

"Okay. Well, let's get going Shinju!" I had zoned out long enough for Asuna to get ready to go.

"Ya, okay." I walked outside with her, wondering why Asuna would have a job.

"Hey Asuna?"

"Ya?"

"Why do you have a job?" Asuna looked at me with almost no emotion.

"_Un…it's because my parents are dead…I'm paying the school fees by myself."*_ I was shocked. This is more than a coincidence. I walked in front of her and blocked her path.

"Don't you think this is more than a coincidence?"

"What is?" Should I tell her? Eh, it was bound to come out.

"My parents also died, or so I think. I was found on the step of my orphanage. I had no memory of my past, and I still do. Just think about it. My parents are dead, your parents are dead. We look alike! What more do I have to say?"

"But also, you're from America." I glanced down at my watch for a moment. Oh no!

"We're going to be late if we keep this up!" I started running from mailbox to mailbox. Second day and I'm going to be late for class!

**LATER:**

"Baka Negi! I was late for my job today!" We were running to school, Asuna yelling at Negi about something. Oh ya! I have to get it to class before they get there!

"Hey guys, I'll meet you at class, okay?" Before they could reply, I ran up ahead. After a few seconds, I was out of their view.

Evangeline's POV:

"Hmm, what's this?" I looked on my desk to find a picture of myself and Chachamaru on the school roof. I looked like my vampire form. I guess this is her way to apologize for yesterday. She does a good job at it. I picked up the drawing and flipped it over. It said, "Dear Evangeline and Chachamaru, I'm sorry about yesterday. I got so caught up in seeing an old friend that I forgot about you two. Let's hang out sometime, okay? Love, Shinju." I looked back at the drawing. I then noticed the Iris* I was holding. I smiled. Maybe we will meet up, Shinju. Maybe we will.

Shinju's POV:

I better hurry back to class! It took me 10 minutes to find the bathroom! As I ran to class i remembered that I had no idea where it was.

"Oh great! This is just perfect!"

"What is?" I turned around to find Takahata right behind me.

"Sorry sensei. I was just trying to find my classroom again, since you lead me there yesterday."

"I'll help you find your classroom. Just follow me, Shinju."

"No. It's okay. I can find it." Before he could reply, I ran of in the direction of the classroom.

I hate it when people try to help me. Everyone back at my old school was always trying to help me. I was a fifth grader at middle school. (Our middle school went from fifth grade to eighth grade) I was bumped up to seventh grade because of my excellent grades. Because of the age difference, everyone worried about me. The always thought I needed help when I didn't. It got so annoyed by their constant presence that I did my transfer to Japan the next year. But I had more than one reason for leaving.

"_Ah, good morning_ Shinju!" I looked up from my thoughts and saw Negi with Ayaka.

"Good morning." I ran past them inside, only to find Chachamaru and Evangeline. I hope they liked my apology gift. Especially the Iris I had Evangeline hold. I worked on it all night. As I walked up to Evangeline, I noticed that she was looking at the drawing with an open mouth. When we started class, I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't listening to Negi. Interesting.

"_The fall of Jason the flower. Spring came. Jason the flower…"_ You got to be kidding me. THIS is what we're reading in class? I got out my sketchbook to draw. Hmm, what should I draw this time? Oh, I got just the thing! I started drawing Negi and Asuna together in bed like this morning. I giggled at the sight of Negi in his pajamas.

"_Jason…fell of the top of a flower…Spring arrived?"_ Wow, that was REALLY bad translating. I looked up to see… Asuna? Man, she translates really badly. As I watched her get laughed at, I remembered something from the first day at the orphanage.

"_ACHOOO!" _I watched as Asuna's clothes came off like yesterday. Negi, you know exactly how to get Asuna mad. Just like I had predicted, Asuna gave him the "death eyes."

**Hello! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Also, if you give me flames, I don't care. **_Pres1111_** and I will just use them for our s'mores! See ya!**

**- Shinju (: D)**

Iris's meaning: .

I know that Asuna doesn't reveal that her parents are dead until Chapter 5, but I felt like putting it in early.


	4. Questions, Drawings, and Jason, part 2

**Here is chapter number 4! Sorry if it's a bit short. **

Negi's POV:

Asuna's really mad at me. I can't help it if my magic goes haywire when I sneeze. Oh! I should look at my roster! Maybe Takamichi said something about Asuna! What's this? There's another page. So this is Shinju's picture. She really does look like Asuna. Says here that she was a straight A student. She likes ballet and drawing. Wait, there's someone else here, named…

Shinju's POV:

Man, class is so boring. I just finished my lunch, so I walked around campus looking for Negi. He wasn't at lunch with the rest of us. Oh there he is. What's he doing? Well, better just ask.

"Negi, what are you doing?" As soon as I asked the question, Negi almost dropped what he was holding.

"Don't do that, Shinju! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Negi. What is that?"

"A love potion! I'm going to give it to-"

"Negi, look. I know that you want to try to help Asuna, but you're just making matters worse."

"I just feel like I have to make things up to her." I looked at him. Man, he is such a kid. I whacked him on the head.

"OWW! What was that for?" I ignored the question completely.

"Just don't come crying to me when Asuna gets mad at you." With that, I walked back to the classroom. As I sat back down, the entertainment came in. As I watched Negi try to give Asuna the potion, it went just like I thought. Asuna didn't drink it, but made Negi drink it. The thing that did surprise me was that neither Asuna nor I fell head over heels for him. Weird. As I watched Negi run out of the room with girls following him, I thought about Negi. He is just a mage-in-training, but everyone fell for him. I began running after Negi, to see that he was running faster than me. I ran faster, only to turn the corner and not see him. I looked towards a door that was just closing. As I tried to open it, I realized that someone locked it.

"Asuna! Over here!" I looked behind me, losing hope, to find Asuna running back and forth. When she saw me, she ran over and tried pulling on the doors.

"It's no good. It's lo-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence, Asuna kicked the doors right off the hinges! It hit Negi's head, which made a big bump on his head. Baka Negi. As I picked up an unconscious Nodoka, Asuna told Negi that he was trouble. Which is true. Negi, Negi, Negi, you'll never learn, will you?

LATER:

As we walked to the train station, I remembered how Asuna and I weren't affected by the love potion. I guess that subject is going on my "Ask Negi About" list. I watched as Negi wrote that Asuna has a strong kick and that, wait a second! Negi thinks Nodoka is cute? Wow, I just hope no one's going to play matchmaker.

**Yay! More chapters! Thank you to all those people who favorite and set up an alert, and review for my story! It means a lot. *tear runs down my cheek, which gets wiped away dramatically* Please review! I even accept a little "continue!" Keep on reading! Bye!**

**-Shinju (: D)**


	5. Drawings, Baths, and Forgiveness

**Hello! I'm back! Here you go!**

As I was drawing Asuna in full concentration of her homework, there was a knock on the door. As Konoka opened it, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna appeared. They wanted some help with today's lesson. As Negi was explaining something, Asuna started to get tense. Asuna! You're making it hard to draw you! We heard another knock, which was apparently Ayaka, who didn't know that Negi was staying in our room. When she heard that a study group was forming, she decided to join in. I gave up on drawing Asuna, and started putting away my sketchbook. Asuna kicked everyone out when I realized something.

"Negi, why do you smell?" Both Konoka and Asuna looked at Negi. As Negi became nervous, he whispered in Konoka's ear.

"_You hate baths?"_ Like on my first day, Asuna and I had the same thought. Asuna and I grabbed Negi by an arm and dragged him to the baths. I studied a map of the campus earlier, so I finally knew where I was going. As Asuna and Negi got changed, I changed into a swimsuit that Konoka let me borrow.

As I got my towel and shampoo, I noticed that Negi was amazed by the size of the baths. I wasn't that surprised. Asuna showed me when we were on our tour of the campus. I was amazed at first. The only bath that I had was a wooden bucket full of ice cold water being poured on me. Luckily, it seemed like that was the style in Japan.

I watched as Asuna explained to Negi that her parents are dead. Asuna and I are so alike, or are we? As I thought of all the possibilities, I heard voices, and they weren't Asuna or Negi.

"Hide you two!" I hissed at them. Asuna quickly realized the situation. She grabbed Negi and hid somewhere. I didn't need to hide. No one really knew me, so why should I be worried? I continued bathing as everyone came in. I took off the bathing suit, since I realized that everyone was naked.

"Hey Evangeline! Over here!" I watched as Evangeline walked over to me and sat down at the shower next to me.

"Hello Shinju. Um…about the drawing…"

"You're welcome for the drawing. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. You know what? Let's just forget that it happened, okay?" She was shocked for a moment, then calmed down and smiled.

"Agreed." Evangeline and I talked about the drawing that I gave her. The subject then moved to vampires and how they have been stereotyped too much. When we finished showering, we watched the class fight about who should have Negi in their room. Stupid if you ask me. We would have talked for the whole night if Chachamaru hadn't gotten us.

As I walked back to the room, I remembered how Negi had given Asuna big boobs so he could stay with us. When I came back into the room, Asuna was still yelling at Negi. I was getting ready for bed, when all of a sudden, Asuna came in!

"KNOCK FIRST!" I then pushed her out of the bathroom, finished changing, and went to sleep.

**Some of these chapters are really short, so I'll be doing maybe one Negima chapter per Fan Fiction chapter. Anyway, see you soon!**

**-Shinju**

**PS: I've got a little challenge for you guys. The person who reviews the most by July 29****th**** , 2010 will get a sneak peak at a later chapter! So, get ready, get set, REVIEW!**


	6. Oceans, Room keys, and Staffs

**I'm ****so**** sorry that I haven't written in a while. Please keep on reading! *cries with all her might***

"Ok, we're off!" Asuna and I were about to go on our morning paper route when we heard that someone was sick and couldn't make it. We split the newspapers and started delivering. We passed by a few police men, who said good morning to us. I could tell that Asuna was thinking about yesterday by the way she was looking.

"He's just a little kid you know." She looked at me, a 9 year old too.

"Speak for yourself."

"Touché."

"Need a lift you two?" Asuna and I looked up to see Negi flying! I figures that he could fly. Why else would he have a super long staff?

"Good morning!" For some reason, Asuna acted like Negi was the coolest person ever. Which was something you didn't see everyday. I continued walking from mailbox to mailbox, as Asuna climbed onto the staff. Even though I was almost out of view, I could hear Asuna getting mad at Negi for asking how much she weighs.

"_Please wait, Asuna-san!"_ I ducked as Negi almost hit me in the head with his feet, trying to catch up to Asuna. Negi hit some trash cans and fell off his staff. He then accidentally fell on her. Negi, you're not getting on Asuna's good side.

LATER:

"Hey Konoka." Asuna was just taking her shower after me. It took me 20 minutes to figure out how it worked.

"Nnn."

"Sorry, Konoka." I smiled, and then noticed that Negi was sulking. He then sprung up onto his feet, and ran into the bathroom with a brush. Asuna threw him out of the room, and went back to showering. Negi, you're so baka.

"_What the heck is this!"_ I turned towards the bathroom to hear Asuna laughing.

"_Alright! She sounds really happy!_" Negi, I don't think she's very happy. Just as I finished my thought, Asuna ran out in a towel and started chasing Negi around the room. Ok Negi, NOW you're getting annoying!

LATER:

Class had just finished for the day, when I saw that some students where still in the classroom. As I packed up my things, I was listening to their conversation.

"…_2-A's "Baka Rangers" have assembled!"_

"_WHO'S A BAKA RANGER?" _Wait, is that Asuna?

"_So I can't study! So what!" _I felt a sweat drop on my forehead. Yep, that's Asuna. As I walked out of the classroom, I almost forgot to get my new key for the dorm room. I walked back inside and took a seat. From looking at Asuna's face, I could tell that she was having trouble. That and it took her a half an hour each to complete each test.

"_Aaah! Don't give up Asuna-san!"_ As Negi tried to comfort Asuna, Takahata came. Man, that guy looks familiar, but I just can't remember where I've seen him before. Wait a second, where did that gust of wind come from?

"_Asuna-san, wait!"_ I watched Negi run after Asuna, when I remembered why I was waiting for Asuna in the first place.

"Asuna! Come back!" When I saw that they were almost out of view, I started running after Asuna and Negi. We ran out (Asuna and I, not Negi since he was on his staff) of the building. Then out of campus and to the shore. When I finally got there I found Negi and Asuna collapsed on the sand. Not such a bad idea.

"Shinju...what are you doing here?" Negi and Asuna were right next to me on the sand.

"You…forgot to give me…my room key…Baka!" I took deep breaths to try to slow down my beating heart. Wow, I haven't run that fast since one of the boys at the orphanage tried to scare me.

"Sorry." She gave me the room key and turned to Negi.

"_You're pretty stubborn aren't you?"_ Yes, yes he is.

"_I...I'm your teacher…and helping those in trouble is the job of a Magister Magi…"_

"Negi, look. You're just putting more pressure on yourself. Why do you even want to be this Magister Magi?" Negi looked out at the ocean.

"_There is someone I admire very much…Everyone says that person is dead…but I…but I don't believe that he is…_

"_A man who mastered a thousand spells with ease…the "Thousand Master." While he traveled the world, he helped countless misfortunate people…" _Wait a second…where have I heard that before? I think that person starts with an N. N..n..n…

"Shinju!" All of a sudden, the world blacked out.

**I hope this is a big enough chapter! Keep R&R-ing!**


	7. Fainting, Jinxing, and Missed Games

**Hello again! I hope everyone is still reading! I'm sorry that it's so short! Please, if you read this story, REVIEW! I need to know if there are people reading! (If not I can always just stop writing…)**

**So…REVIEW!**

"Oh good. You're awake."

"Nnnn…what happened?" I slowly opened my eyes to see a young woman sitting by my side. I was sitting in a bed in the nurse's office, as far as I could tell. I felt my head to feel the bandage around it.

"You were dehydrated and fainted on the ocean side. Negi-sensei and Asuna-san brought you here yesterday." Oh, I guess that's why my head hurts so much. The nurse pushed me down back into the soft covers of the bed.

"You need some more rest. I'll be right back, ok?" I was too tired to answer so I just nodded me head. My eyes dropped, and I fell asleep.

In the Dean's Office:

"Dean-san, this isn't safe. Shinju-san shouldn't have transferred here. She's starting to remember. Luckily I was by the seaside when it happened."

"I realize that it's not safe, but we can't do anything now. Here is what I propose. Invite her to a café every week and do a quick wiping then. Problem solved."

Later, in the nurse's office:

"Shinju-san? You awake?" I yawned and stretched my arms as I woke up. I sat up to see Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Chacha (my new nickname for Chachamaru), and Eva (my new nickname for Evangeline).

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"I'm so glad that you're alright. We were so worried when you fainted."

"Ya, you really got us worried." I looked over at Chacha and Eva.

"I'm glad you all came. Especially you Eva. Thanks." I swear that I saw Eva's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Of course. No problem at all. Glad that you're alright. Let's go Chachamaru." With that, Eva and Chacha left to have the nurse replace them.

"I think you're going to be fine now. Drink lots of water, alright? And don't strain your head too much." Asuna and Konoka helped me out of the bed and out of the nurse's office. As I walked back to the dorm with them, Konoka told me about the dodge ball game that went on while I was asleep. Wow, I missed all the fun. Dang it!

"Man, I always miss out on all the fun."

"Don't worry Shinju-san. I'm sure something else exciting will happen soon." I smiled at Negi.

"Don't jinx it, boy."

**You see that button. Ya, the one right below this? Click it. You know you want to…..**


	8. Waterbottles, Stripping, and Tickiling

**Hellooooo Fan Fiction! I am very happy (can't tell you why) so here's a new chapter!**

"_Hi! Negi-kun!_"

"Oh, hello Makie-san!"

"Hey Negi-kun, where's Shinju-chan?"

"She went to class early so that her head wouldn't hurt from all the noise."

In the Classroom:

_Nnnnnn…My head still hurts from the other day. Who would have thought that something like water could become an enemy? Whatever. I need to calm down. _I was sitting at my desk drawing in my sketch pad. This time I was drawing Chisame in a kawii cat costume. I don't know why I was drawing this. Sometimes I think that my hand has a mind of its own.

"Good Morning Shinju." I looked up slowly as Eva and Chacha came to their seats.

"Hey Eva. How have you been?"

"Alright. I wish I could say the same for you." She pointed to my still bandaged head. I rubbed the back of my head while looking away from her.

"It was just an accident. I mean, I didn't make you worry, did I?" I looked back at Eva who had sat down and wasn't looking at me. _Baka. _I smiled, looking up at Negi who was beginning class. Class went by quickly. It was actually quite entertaining, if you ask me.

After Class:

"Hey Shinju." I was walking through the halls when someone started walking next to me.

"Oh, hey Asuna. I'm sorry about making you worry the other day." Asuna blushed and looked away from me.

"Baka, you should drink more water." I pulled out my water bottle from my bag.

"Already on it." I chugged the whole container down until the last drop. I get really thirsty….

"Ok then…" We kept walking until we reached a classroom. I looked inside to see everyone…studying?

"Oh, they're studying for End of Term exams."

"Eh?" _We never had End of Term exams at school in America! _Asuna put a hand on my head and began rustling my hair.

"Don't worry! This school is what we call an elevator school, so no matter what the grade, we still get into the next grade!"

"Thank goodness. But anyway, could you stop rustling my hair? You're tickling me!"

"Oh, we have a ticklish girl here, do we? Maybe it time for a visit from the TICKLE MONSTER!"

"Asuna! STOP! Hahaha! STOP IT ASUNA! HAHAHAHA!" Asuna continued to tickle me for a long time. Or a short time. I wasn't really sure. She finally stopped when someone came down the hall.

"Takahata-sensei!" I looked up to see Takahata looking at us. I stood up (Asuna tickled me so much that she got me on the floor laughing) and brushed myself off.

"Oh hello girls. Shinju, I wanted to ask you if you would come and talk to me sometime. I would like to get to know you more."

"Um…sure I guess." _Why does he want to talk to me? Is it because I worried him when I fainted?_

"Good. I'll send you the time and place when I get the chance. See you later."

"Bye Takahata-sensei!" Asuna acted totally normal until Takahata was out of our view. She then whispered in my ear a bit.

"what was that about?"

"i have no idea. maybe because he wants to get to know me? i'm not sure." We continued walking down the hallway and out of the building. As we walked back to our dorms, I wondered why someone like Takahata seemed so familiar when I've never been to Japan before now.

Next Day:

"_Today, we'll be having a big cram session for the homeroom period…" _I looked up from my sketch pad to see Negi panicking like the world was going to end or something. One of the cheerleaders then recommended this stripping game she told me about once. I decided to stay in my seat next to Eva and continued drawing. I finished the Chisame costume and was working on one of Asuna and me as little kids. I was really working hard on this because a very important date was coming up…

"You know how I'm so lucky, Eva?" She looked up from her sketch pad. I've been giving her small lessons to help her. She's been interested in my drawings ever since I gave her the vampire drawing.

"How?"

"Well, since I'm from America, I know English by heart. I took Japanese ever since I was little, so I've mastered it too. Also, when I was in school, I was bumped up a few grades. And so, I don't need to study."

"_Kyaaaa!"_ I looked to see…the Baka Rangers naked? I ran up to Negi and started shaking him.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE PERVERT! I SWARE THAT YOU WILL GET SUCH A LONG BATH AFTER THIS, YOUR BODY WILL HAVE WRINKLES UNTIL THE END OF NEXT WEEK!" Luckily for me, everyone was paying attention to the stripping Baka Rangers as I was almost killing Negi. I had to pinch myself so I wouldn't be trying to actually kill him.

"I'm so sorry, Shinju-san, but…well…"

"Let's go in the hall. We'll be out of their earshot. Asuna-san, come along with us."

"Okay." The game had ended and everyone was getting their clothes back on. After Asuna had finished changing, we went by the stairs to talk.

"Spill it brat."

"Um...well…if I don't get 2-A higher than last place, then I'll fail as a mage-in-training." _So that's why. Now I get it._

"Wait! I know a spell that will make everyone super smart for three days! But then everyone will go 'PA!' in about a month. Oh well, this is an emergency. _Rasu-"_

"Oww! That's my ear!"

"BAKA! I don't want to go 'PA!', but more importantly, we don't need magic to help us do well. Here, look at this." I pulled my good binder out of my bag and gave it to Negi. In it were all the good grades I've gotten, including the letter that bumped me up to seventh grade, or in other words, 2-A.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"See? I'm the same age as you, and I'm probably one of the smartest girls in class! And look at yourself! You're a kid, and yet you're teaching!"

"You have a point there…alright! I'll seal my magic for three days then! _Rasu-"_

"Stop doing that! My ear will fall off!"

"Again, baka! We don't need magic, but we might have an emergency or something. What will happen if Nodoka falls again? You wouldn't have your powers to save her! Now forget about using magic, but DON'T seal it! Got it?" Asuna and Negi stared at me in awe. I then started walking back to the dorm, both of them following me like little ducks trying to mimic their mommy.

Later, in front of the Library:

"Tell me, WHY am I here again?"

"Because you were there when we picked up Negi-bouzu."

"That doesn't mean that you had to drag me along too!"

Flashback (in here is a little tribute to Ouran):

"Negi-sensei, pass my sketchpad."

"Sure!"

"There he is!"

"Grab him-aru!"

"Target captured."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Grab Shinju-chan too!"

"Hey! What a second!"

*DOOR SLAMS SHUT*

**What do ya think? Good? Good. Anyways…..REVIEW! Thank you!**

**(If you don't, I can stop at ANY TIME!)**

***Insert evil laugh***


	9. Stakers, Books, and Backpack Elephants

"Oh, ya, that's right." The doors opened to the back door of the library. We all slowly entered through the door into my paradise!

"Wow! There are so many books!" I began to move from each shelf to the next, collecting many books along the way. The group watched in awe, but I didn't care. _I could spend the rest of my life here!_

"Shinju-san, now is not really the time to be checking out books."

"What do you mean? I've already finished them." As Negi's mouth dropped all the way to the floor, I started walking ahead with the others. As we continued to travel through the library, I felt as if someone was stalking us. _If my drawing is correct, I think I know who that is. _We soon came across a maze of sorts where we had to walk on top of bookcases. Makie, Ku-Fei, and Kaede showed off some off their cool moves, which I've seen while in PE with them. Negi almost fell a few times, though luckily Asuna saved him each time.

"Hey Negi-sensei, be careful here." We came to a part where you had to use your upper arm strength to get up. Negi, who was only a tiny bit smaller than me, somehow couldn't get up.

"I can't reach the next part!"

"I got ya." I pulled him up with one hand and placed him next to me. _He may be about the same age as me, and he may be a teacher, but he still acts like a little kid. He's so cute when he's pathetic._

"Man, you're hand is cold. Here." I placed my button-up pajama top on him (lucky I had a cami on underneath) and rustled his hair a bit.

"You know, I wish that I had a little brother like you, Negi-sensei." Negi looked up at me and smiled. I started walking again with the others when Konoka started making fun of me and Asuna, since we both kind of hate the brat. _But hey, what can I say? He needs the help once and a while._ Yue informed us that there was a rest stop up ahead so we could eat our lunches.

"Finally, I'm starving." We settled down onto of a large table with chairs and started eating our lunches, when the group heard something.

"GURGLE, GURGLE!"

"Hmm, hey Yue? What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's a ghost-aru!"

"I doubt it-de gozaru."

"I know what it was." Everyone stared at me, wondering what the continuous sound was.

"Carie, if you want some food, just ask." As expected, Carie came out from behind a bookshelf, and joined us on the table. She was dressed in her pajamas just like Negi and me, but had an emergency backpack like mine. Ever since we had an earthquake a few years back, Carie and I always had special backpacks just in case something happened. She must have forgotten to put in a new supply of food.

"Here you go." I gave her a half of my sandwich and started to explain to all the shocked faces how I knew Carie was stalking us.

"Sketchbook." Asuna and Negi understood, while everyone else was puzzled. As I explained my ability to "draw the future" as I call it, everyone finished their lunches. Carie joined our group as we continued into the bowels of the library. Asuna and Negi were talking to each other while Yue and Carie lead the way. After walking by myself for a bit, I ran up towards Negi to walk beside him.

"Shinju, good, you're here too to hear this." Asuna and I leaned in next to Negi as he whispered in our ears.

"I keep feeling this magical presence of sorts, and it's not coming from me."

"What the heck do you mean by that?"

"Do you the magic book?"

"What magic book?" Negi and I united for that last question. At the same time, we blushed, rubbed the back off our heads, and looked away from each other. Suddenly, Makie and Ku-Fei came up to the three of us and started making fun of how nice Asuna and I were being to Negi, when in reality we both hate him. Negi said how we both smell like his sister, only to get two large bumps in the head.

"We're almost there."

"Good, because my panties are wet and my uniform is dirty!"

"I just want to go back to bed, if you don't mind."

"We're really sorry for pulling you out of bed-aru!"

"I don't care how many times you apologize; it won't get me back in bed!"

"Juju, stop complaining so much! We're in a paradise! So many books!" Of course, at this point, Carie had collected enough books to make her backpack bulge like a pregnant elephant, and was reading a book.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?"

"2, 182 and a half."

"Why the half-de gozaru?"

"I interrupted her on time number 42." Everyone but Carie and I sweat dropped, when we came into a large chamber with two large statues next to some kind of pedestal.

"Ok, now you're here. Now let's grab the book and go!"

"It looks like a boss battle-aru!

"No one is listening to me." I was starting to get very pissed as we continued towards the book. We fell onto some kind of Twister game board carved out of stone. All of a sudden, the statues started to move! Though everyone was amazed at the time, I was extremely tired.

"If you want to get this legendary book…"

"You'll need to answer our questions first." I was way too tired to play, so I waited on the sidelines. Negi couldn't play because he knew both Japanese and English, so he stayed on the sidelines with me. The Twister game had to do with English and Japanese words, I think. _I'm a little kid. I need to get some sleep. The only reason that Negi isn't tired is because he has magic._ To my surprise, Negi yawned. I leaned over next to his ear.

"You ok? I mean, we're both around 9 to 10 years old, right? Don't you have magic powers or something to keep you up?"

"That's what I find so strange. As we get deeper into Library Island, it seems like I can't use my magic."

"What the heck? You mean that both you and I are practically useless right now?" At that very moment, Carie's gigantic backpack fell on the wrong tile! As everyone fell into the hole that one of the statues made, I felt something scratch and hurt my leg. Falling deeper into Library Island, I screamed only two words.

"**BAKA NEGI!****!****!****!****!****"**

**What do ya think? Good? Sorry it took so ling to update. I had my Bat-Mitzvah over the weekend! *toots* Also, I'm trying to write multiple fics at a time. Give me some slack! I'm trying to update as soon as I can! Anyway, I'll update soon!**

**- Shinju**

*Note: Carie (aka: pres1111) made up the elephant thing.


	10. Nice smells, Tests, and Caring

**Bold = singing**

_Sniff, sniff. What smells so good? Sniff, sniff?_

"OLD BOOKS!" To my surprise, tons of old books lying right on top of me. As I opened my eyes, Carie was smiling like she won a bet and Asuna was really shocked.

"When we get back, you owe me 500 yen." _Knew it._

"What was the bet this time, Carie?"

"Whether or not old books, your favorite smell, would wake you up."

"Leave it to you to be annoying."

"Ju-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKA!"

"2,183…"

"AND STOP COUNTING!" A jolt of pain when through my body from my leg.

"Ouch…"

"Oh, right. The books are probably crushing your leg. Here." Carie and Asuna moved all the books to reveal my leg wrapped in bandages.

"You scraped yourself when we fell down here." When Asuna said, "here" I started to look around. Sunlight somehow poured on us even though we were miles underground. There was a large lake in the center and bookshelves everywhere!

"Do you think that after the test, we could come back here?"

"Shinju-san!" Negi and the others came running over.

"Hey guys. How ya doing?"

"Fine, thank you! Oh, can you walk yet?" He was talking about my leg.

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine, see?" I stood up, and was surprisingly able to stand. Luckily, it only hurt a little.

"That's good. Anyway, you've been asleep the whole day."

"Hey-aru! Some of the others and I were going to take a bath. Wanna come?"

"Sure, I do feel kind of dirty."

"Alright! I'm going back to my lesson with the others. Join us later if you like!"

"Sure!" Asuna was about to leave with Negi when I grabbed onto her clothing.

"Asuna...would you…um…"

"Sure, Shinju." We both got undressed and went into the water away from the others. As Asuna was washing my hair, I noticed that her arm was wrapped like my leg.

"Hey Asuna, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this? It's fine, really." _I'm not so sure._

"Hey, you ok?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you've been kind of out of it. You keep staring into space."

"…I am? I didn't realize that." _Truth be told, I was thinking again about how alike Asuna and I are. We're so friendly and alike that we don't use any honorifics or anything._

"I'm sorry; I've been thinking about…stuff." Asuna gave me a weird look and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever."

"Dahh!" Both Asuna and I got out of the water, wrapped towels around our bodies, and went to see who was spying on us.

"Negi…" I clenched my fist and gave him another bump in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a pervert." Asuna smiled at me, when all of a sudden, Negi started panicking.

"Asuna-san, your bandages are coming off!" Asuna looked down at the bandages on her arm. Negi suddenly got frantic and ran off to go get clean bandages. I didn't want to stick around anymore, so I tried not to wince as I walked over to where everyone else was. I took my towel off and floated on the surface of the water. _This feels nice._ Out of nowhere, a gigantic hand snatched me up!

"HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Everyone came rushing over, where I was captured by the statue from earlier!

"_T-that giant is back again!"_

"_It's a golem, Asuna-san!"_

"Whatever it is, help me out here!" Negi then started acting stupid and was about to do a spell, when luckily Asuna hit his head from behind. Everyone then noticed that the magic book, whatever Negi called it, was on the statue. Finally, Ku-Fei took some course of action by hitting the statue where it was keeping me captive. When I was about to fall back into the water, Kaede snatched me up in a towel. Makie used her ribbon to grab the book, and before I knew it, everyone was running away from the statue! My leg was hurting more than usual, so I quickly got changed while Kaede was carrying me. Somehow, everyone got changed while we were running! As I was being carried, I went over everything that happened on Library Island. _Wow, this has got to be the weirdest weekend I've ever had._

"Look! There's a door behind the waterfall!"

"Why is there an emergency exit that we've never seen before here when we need it?"

"I'm superfantasticly awesome! That's how!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"Read!" As Carie and I were fighting, we had come to a wall with a question on it. As we ran (me one Kaede's back) up the spiral staircase, more questions came in our way. Before I knew it, there was an elevator that went up to the surface in front of us. _Weirdest, but coolest, library ever._ Everyone quickly got inside, only to hear a woman's voice:

"You have reached the maximum weight."

"DAHHHH!" I sat on the floor of the elevator, trying to figure out what to do. _Wait, I've got it!_

"What do we do-aru?" Negi suddenly acted bold and wanted everyone to leave without him. _Baka! I'm not letting that happen! _Having the same thought (for the millionth time), Asuna and I grabbed Negi by the collar, and threw the book at the statue. The doors of the elevator suddenly closed, bringing us up to the surface.

"As much as I like libraries, let's not do that again. Okay?" Everyone agreed. My foot was starting to feel better, so I grabbed my backpack and starting walking with everyone. Something grabbed my collar, along with Asuna's and Negi's, and pulled us back.

"Ok, I know there's something you're not telling me. Spill it." Carie stared at the three of us. I looked at Negi, noticing his worried eyes.

"Don't worry Negi, we can trust her." Negi nodded as I started to explain, Carie got more and more excited. Carie loves, and I mean LOVES fantasy, so she was really excited. _I figured she would be._ After explaining, Carie promised not to tell anyone, and then ran up to Yue. _Probably wants to be in her dorm. Not surprising, since Yue loves books as much as Carie._

The next day:

"We're late-aru!"

"Not my fault that you were all studying late with Negi-sensei." I went to my job (Asuna said she make up the time), to find that everyone was still sleeping. I had to wake everyone up on my own.

"I can't wait! **I'm going to be in your class! I'm going to be in your class!**" Carie got a bump on her head for that little song of hers.

"Shut up and focus Carie! We're late!" As we ran up to the building (Negi helped heal my leg last night, after everyone left), the class was telling us to hurry up. A different teacher asked us to follow him into a different room to take our test. When we sat down, I noticed that Negi was staring at us from the window. Just as we started, I smelled something sweet. As I looked around me, I noticed that everyone was finally starting to wake up. I winked at Negi. _Thank you Negi._ I only had a little bit of trouble with the test. I was top ranked in my school back in America, so it was really easy.

A few days later:

"Where are we going Asuna?" I was really confused.

"To see what rank we got on the mid-terms. You see, if we get last place again, Negi-sensei has to leave the school." Asuna looked down as we walked into a large hallway.

"Don't worry about it Asuna! With my grades, I'm sure we'll be better than last. I bet we might even be first!" Asuna smiled at me.

"Thanks. I hope you're right." As we came over to Negi and the others, the results were starting to come up. We didn't end up getting first, but as the class was getting closer and closer to last, I started to get suspicious. _Were our grades even added to the total mean?_ I quickly left the group, trying to find the teacher who graded our papers. On my way up the stairs, I bumped into someone.

"Oww." A hand helped me up.

"Thank you." As I looked up, I noticed that it was the Dean who helped me up. He was holding some tests, with mine on the top!

"Dean-san, why do you have our test scores?"

"Oh, hello Shinju-chan. I forgot to hand in your papers, so I was trying to find you and the others before I handed them in for a recount."

"Well, you found me, but where are the others?"

"They probably went off to stop Negi-sensei from leaving."

"What? You mean we got last place?" I started walking with Dean to the station that I came in from.

"No, it's only because I forgot to hand in your scores."

"Figures. Also, Dean-san?"

"Yes?"

"About a week ago, Takahata-sensei wanted me to have lunch with me sometime. After you hand in our papers, could you tell him that I'll be waiting at the café by the station?"

"Of course, Shinju-chan." We talked a bit about how well Negi has been doing, when we came across the station. Asuna and the others were all talking to Negi, so they didn't notice when Dean and I showed up.

"Eh? Dean-san? Shinju-chan?"

"Hey guys. Guess who didn't add our scores to the class?" I pointed at Dean. Everyone was shocked.

"Are we still the lowest class, Grandpa?"

"_B…but we're the Baka Rangers! Will it be enough?"_

"Can I tell them their grades, Dean-san?"

"Of course Shinju."

"Alright, let's see. Carie, you got…a 96?"

"Wow, that's better than I thought I would do!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Carie-san, may I ask? Why did you write an essay on tapioca pudding?"

"What the heck?" I looked to the essay section of her test.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WRITE ABOUT THE EDO ERA! WHY DID YOU WRITE ABOUT PUDDING?"

"Umm…mistranslation?" I almost fainted.

"Anyway, Makie, you got a 66. Nice job!"

"Awesome!"

"Let's get that grade up to a 70 next time, ok?" Makie nodded, a smile on her face.

"Ku-Fei got 67 and Kaede got 63."

"_R..really-aru?"_

"Yue, you got a 63 also. And just for the record, thanks for taking me to one of the weirdest libraries ever. Haruna has 81, Nodoka 95, Konoka 91, and myself with 97." I looked over at Asuna, turning to her test. I smiled at myself and looked up.

"Finally, I come to Asuna. You got a 71. I see that someone has improved by my standards."

"Wait, that means that…"

"Yep. WE GOT FIRST PLACE!" Negi somehow was shocked.

"But, we threw away the magic book! How did we-" Dean pulled out a book from his sleeve.

"Oh, this old thing?" Dean then went on to talk about how Negi's final task was to "act like a teacher".

"So, is Negi-sensei an official teacher?" Dean nodded. Everyone started lifting Negi up in the air. I wouldn't be able to lift him, so I stayed off to the side. I felt a hand on my head.

"I can't wait for next year. What about you, Asuna?" I already knew her answer.

"Same here." As everyone starting going back to the school, I noticed that Takahata was waiting for me at the café.

"Hey, Takahata-sensei."

"Hey, Shinju-san." We both sat down and started talking about how my year has been.

"Shinju-san?"

"Yes?" I looked up from my sushi, which I was trying for the first time.

"Have you been feeling ok? Any weird dreams or anything since the beginning of the year?"

"No, not that I can think of. Why do you ask?" He was silent for a moment. I smiled.

"It's ok. Thank you for being worried about me Takahata-sensei." After we finished lunch, I walked back to the Academy. _This year has been weird, but exciting. I wonder what the next year brings._

**Well, what do you think? I think that this is probably my longest chapter yet. Oh well. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**-Shinju **

*Carie's pudding essay was Carie's idea, not mine.

Carie: Please do not expect an actual copy of this essay, for I do not know as much about pudding as this story says I do. Great, now I have to look up pudding on Wiki!


	11. It's School Break! Let's Celebrate!

"Eva, wait up!" Everyone was running to school before the ending ceremony. After telling the others that I'd meet up with them later, I went to find Eva. She was walking slowly compared to the ocean of running people. I slowed down and walked next to her.

"Hey Eva. How've you been?"

"Alright. And you?"

"It's been better. Oh ya, I was wondering. You like getting drawing lessons from me. Maybe you can join Art Club with me!"

"Maybe. I like going to the Go Club and the Tea Club."

"That sounds like fun!" Eva smiled. I've noticed that she has been smiling a lot more than the beginning of the year. _I like her smile. It's nice and simple._ As we hurried to Negi's official introduction to school, I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"_From the New Year onwards, _Negi Springfield will be an English teacher on the Main Campus of Mahora Academy." After a few announcements, we went to our classrooms. I loved seeing the smiles on everyone's faces, whether they were thinking about the spring/summer _(I'm never sure which)_ break or thanking Negi for everything he's done. I noticed that only one person didn't have a smile. I asked Eva who she was.

"Oh, that's Chisame-san. She doesn't talk much." I looked over at Chisame. Her face was really angry looking. It was giving me shivers down my spine. I watched as the class got excited about a party they were having later. Chisame almost fell out of her chair though. I looked around, noticing that Carie was sitting next to Nodoka. _It's a good thing she made some friends quickly. She always has her head in a book._

"_My stomach hurts. I'm going back to the dorms." _I watched as Negi ran after Chisame. I pulled out my sketch pad and started drawing. This time it was Asuna and Blondie looking like little kids. _I get the feeling that they're more than enemies._

"Hey Shinju." I looked up.

"Hey Asuna. What's up?"

"You do realize that everyone is outside, right?" I looked around. _Oh. Well that happens a lot, so I'm not that surprised._

"Whoops. Well, let's go meet up with everyone, shall we?" Before Asuna could say anything more, I packed up my bag, grabbed her arm, and started running outside where the others were waiting for us.

"Asuna! Shinju! Where have you been? We were about to start without you!" I looked around. Everyone was having a blast; even Chacha and Eva were there. _I can't wait until next year._

"Umm, is that Chisame in a towel?" Negi didn't answer. _Baka…_

**Hey everyone! I'm going to be taking a break from writing from December 23****rd**** to January 1****st****. If anyone has any good ideas on what they want done with the story, let me know! Flames are nice, as long as they either roast smores or warm me up when it's cold out!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Shinju**


	12. Restaurants, Perverts, and Tomatoes

Singing

"Nnnn, turn off the light…." Konoka and Asuna were getting up and about. _It's finally summer break. I don't have to get up early because I have a different part-time job in the summer. I'm going back to delivering newspapers in the fall, but this job gives more money._

"What? You're not getting up? We're showing Negi around campus." I was getting very pissed. Normally, I'm not a morning person. The only reason I was able to get up early was with my cell phone's ring and Asuna yelling at me for not getting my own bed (Negi and I have to share the couch, though Negi normally sleeps with Asuna and will get his own little loft at some point).

"I'm tired. Go away." I then pulled the blanket over my head and tried to hit Asuna with a pillow.

"Fine, fine. Just meet up with us later, ok?"

"Whatever."

Later:

"Hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara! Kimi ni kitto aeru ne! Atara-"

"Nnn. What time is it?" I threw the pillow and the blankets off my body and looked at the time.

"Dang it! I'm going to be late!" Grabbing some bread with butter that was left for me to eat, I ran out the door in my work uniform. When I finally reached my job, my boss yelled at me for being late, but I brushed it off and set to work. With a pen behind my ear and a pad of paper in my pocket, I was set.

"Shinju! Table 4 needs to have their food taken away!"

"Got it!" I walked calmly over to the table.

"Are you finished with this, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." I opened my eyes. It seemed like the Earth stood still for a moment.

"NEGI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE ARE ASUNA AND KONOKA? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DITCHED THEM!"

"Asuna and Konoka had something to do, so the twins offered to show me around."

"That's right! We were about to go to the World Tree! Wanna come?"

"Can't. I have to work." I bent over next to Negi's ear.

"You better not do anything perverted." Negi's entire face grew to a bright shade of red. I stuck my tongue out just a tiny bit. _Knew that would happen. _My shift went fine. My salary went down a bit, but it was money all the same.

Later:

"I'm home!"

"Hey, where have you been? I told you to meet up with us."

"Sorry. I forgot." All of a sudden, Negi's face was as red as a plump tomato.

"What the-" I looked in Negi's class book.

"OK! I WANT ANSWERS MISTER, AND I WANT THEM NOW! I MAY HAVE BEEN JOKING EARLIER, BUT THIS IS WAAAAY DIFFERENT!" I began chasing him around the room, trying to hit him on the head. I wasn't having much luck, but I was to mad to have common sense.

"I DIDN"T WRITE IT!"

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! I am on a role!**

**-Shinju**


	13. DAHHHHH!

**I am sooooo sorry! I realize that there are many fans of this Fan Fic because, who DOESN'T love Mahou Sensei Negima or Fan Fiction? But I will not write this chapter because it is very unlucky. Well, technically, I AM writing this chapter, but not a ****chapter**** chapter, you know? Anyway, I will have Chapter ****14**** up in no time. But in the mean time, I will not write Chapter 13 because 13 is the number of the unlucky date: Friday the 13****th****. And I just hate Friday the 13****th****. Really. I hate it. A lot.**

**Okay, now I'm just rambling on about Friday the 13****th**** when I should be writing the new chapter. But…well…I like talking to you. So…how have you been? Good? Same. How do you like the story so far? What? I'm just rambling on here so that I don't have to write the next chapter of the story? What? Pft…tis…I am not. How could you accuse me of such a thing? What? I hate the number 13?**

**Ok look, I'm just going to make this LOUD and CLEAR. I don't hate the number 13; it just reminds me of Friday the 13****th****. The number 13 however is a number that I like because the number 13 refers to spooky things and spooky things tend to make you think of Halloween. Halloween is awesome because you can dress up during school and also at night and you can barge up to people's houses, bang on the door or ring the door bell, and demand to be given candy. And sure enough, you're at your house and dump out your pillowcase, which is full of candy, and start trading with your friends. Then you get to eat all of your candy and end up getting cavities. So you have to go to the dentist and they do some weird stuff to your mouth and then it hurts a LOT afterwards….**

**You know what? I think I hate the number 13 now. Just forget this chapter and go back to doing whatever you were doing before this. Unless you were getting bullied or hurt by someone or….**

**See ya soon! **

**-Shinju**

***Please note that I got the idea for this chapter from ****The Name of This Book is Secret**** and ****If You Are Reading This, Then It's Too Late**** by Pseudonymous Bosch.**

***Also, I stole and changed Carie's rant, which is ****partially**** in the third paragraph.**


	14. Pools, Friendships, and Blushing

"Hey, Shinju. Shinju. SHINJU!"

"DAH!" I fell off of the couch, my entire body asleep. _What the?_

"Don't you remember? We're going to Ayaka's place today!" I stood up and rubbed my eyes to get the guck out.

"Why?" _I hate that blonde._

"I want you to be Ayaka's little sister today."

"Why the F would I do that?"

"Cause I'm not as small as you." I shot a death glare at Carie, and then stumbled into the bathroom. After taking a shower, I got dressed and left the dorm with Negi, Konoka, Asuna, and Carie.

Ayaka's POV:

I was walking through the halls when I saw Bells with some other girl.

"Asuna? Why don't you remember?"

"….."

"Why?" The girl started breaking down and crying. A teacher came by and bent down.

"Shelby? Can I talk to you?"

"Ok."

Later:

"Hey Bells, who was that girl?"

"What did you say?"

"…..I'm not really sure….."

"Brat."

"You're the brat!"

Later:

"Why? Why can't I see my brother?"

"_KU!"_ I shot up in bed, for some reason, sweating. _What was that dream about? All I remember is stupid Asuna in it._ _And…no. I won't think about that today._ After changing into a day gown, I passed the maids and met listened to my butler while having my morning tea.

"Your professor called earlier this morning." _What? Negi-sensei called me at home? This is just what I needed to hear!_

"He is going to visit not long from now."

"Oh! How I have dreamed of this day! This wonderful day when Negi-sensei would-" I looked over at my happy, yet confused, maids. Coughing softly, I remembered who I was around the household.

"It seems my professor will be visiting us today, ladies. Please tell me when he arrives."

"Of course Miss Ayaka."

Shinju's POV:

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes…WE'RE STANDING IN HER HALLWAY!" After a long train ride and a taxi, we finally made it to Ayaka's house. _Wow, I bet that the door cost more than the amount of money it takes to feed everyone in the orphanage for one year._

"Negi-sensei! I'm so glad to-" Ayaka slid onto the floor a foot away from my feet.

"Hey, Blondie. What's up?"

"Hello, Ayaka. See great to see you."

"Hi, President."

"Don't fall on top of me if you're going to trip all day."

"Do you have a library?" I wasn't surprised with this question. Ayaka's response wasn't that surprising either.

"WHY THE HECK ARE ASUNA-SAN AND SHINJU-SAN HERE? AND WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"Name's Carie-san. I'm in your class. Where's the library?" _Wow, Carie wasted no time._

"Down the hall and the fifth door to the left."

"Thank you very much." Carie then started to walk down the hall with a calm pace. Then she realized how stinking rich Ayaka is and was gone from our sight in two seconds flat. _New record._

"Anyway, we're Negi's chaperones 'cause you would lock him up in your dungeon and throw away the key if he came by himself."

"BUT YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS HIM!"

"Ayaka, calm down!" I smiled at Ayaka.

"Baka head."

"Why you little twerp!" Ayaka began throwing heavy kicks my way. I dodged each one and pulled out my sketchpad from my bag.

"For you." I taped a picture of an angry Ayaka to her face. I then stared at my drawing. _I wonder if this is better than the real thing._ I then took the picture off of Ayaka, held it up, and compared. _WAY better than the original._

Later, after more kicking and dodging:

"Excuse me Negi-sensei, but why did you come here today may I ask?"

"Oh, Shinju and I came here today because Asuna-" I looked back at Asuna, who was waving her hand back and forth. I whispered in her ear.

"you do realize that looks weird, right?" I then walked with Ayaka and Negi again, smiling.

"And this is my bedroom." _Bigger than my old room._

"Asuna, don't go out on the veranda by yourself, alright?" I looked over at Asuna, and walked over.

"Sure brings back memories."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, you weren't around here, were you? Ayaka would sometimes let me come over to her house when she was bored."

"So…when she was bored, she would be nice?"

"I guess."

"Wish she was bored more often." Asuna tried to hold back a laugh. We walked back into the room to see Negi talking to Ayaka.

"Mmmm. I love this herbal tea! It tastes almost like the kind onee-chan made me."

"Hey Konoka, Shinju, Negi? Want to go swim? There's a pool."

"Sure. Why not."

"Wait! I want to show Negi-sensei more!"

Later:

With my new bathing suit on, Carie, Asuna, Konoka, and I jumped feet first into the water. We found Carie in a mini house made out of books in the library. Surprisingly enough, she didn't make it. She made the maids make it (Carie was reading a book at the time).

"Hey Ayaka? Want to race?"

"I'm fine. You're like a cheetah in the water." After playing with Asuna and Konoka, I started getting tired and got out to sit by Negi and Ayaka.

"They're just like little energetic kids."

"Speak for yourself Negi. But hey, I'm your age also, so I don't have much to say."

"Asuna-san and Konoka-san have been this way since we were in primary school. Though Asuna was quiet when she first transferred in…" _Just like me again._

"You guys may fight, but I can tell that you too are pretty good friends."

"Friends? More like enemies. Our interests are different and we never got along. We were mortal enemies since the day we met."

"Who's room is that over there? Your little sister's?"

"That's not important. Would you like a cookie? They're homemade." Hearing the change in subject, I walked away to another seat. Lying back, my eyes started to close. Soon, I was fast asleep.

Later:

"Shinju-chan. Wake up."

"Onee-chan?" I opened my eyes to see Ayaka blushing.

"Sorry. I don't know why, but I sometimes call Asuna 'onee-chan' by accident."

"You do? Why?"

"I guess it's just that I look up to her, ya know? She nice when she doesn't mean to and she has so many people who care about her. Back in America, all I had was my friend Carie. She was like a little kid, so I felt like I had to take care of her. She's probably the reason why I'm in 2-A with you."

"Asuna remembered…"

"Hmm?"

"Today was going to be my little brother's birthday. You know, I actually wanted a little sister." She looked at me with a kind smile.

"Make sure Asuna stays just the way she is now. Ok?" I smiled back.

"You got a deal." Ayaka stood up.

"You better get going. Negi-sensei is waiting for us in the hallway."

"Ok."

Later:

Hey Negi. Hey Shinju. You both alright?"

"Ya, we're good." I walked past Carie, who was now reading my books, and tiptoed over to Negi, who was writing something in his book. _I guess he noticed the close bond between Asuna and Ayaka._ I gave Asuna a big hug.

"What was that for?"

"For you being yourself. And for being my onee-chan." No surprise, she blushed.

**Hey folks, how was New Year's Eve? I was watching the ball drop when I realized that not one TV channel showed the ball hitting 0. Damn news people.**

**Happy 2011 from Superotakufan!**

**-Shinju**


	15. END OF CHILD TEACHER ARC!

"Bye Negi! Bye Konoka!" I waved Negi and Konoka good bye as Asuna and I went to our morning newspaper job. While I was running to work with Asuna, I became lost in thought. _New term starts tomorrow, Carie will finally be in our class, and I've learned a bit more about Negi and the others. Talk about a fast summer vacation!_

"Hey Asuna?"

"Ya?"

"Do you mind picking up the mail on the way back? I need to do another shift to make up for the summer."

"Sure! Meet you back at the dorms!" When Asuna was out of view, I went towards the train station. Looking for the familiar face, I stepped on top of a chair to see over the tall crowd. When I finally saw who I was waiting for, I waved my arms like a crazy maniac.

"Takahata-sensei! Over here!"

"Hello Shinju-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Alright." Takahata and I started meeting each other every morning for breakfast since summer vacation started.

"How's Negi-sensei?"

"He's the same. Sleeping arrangements are still a bit…what's the word…weird I guess the word is. Negi really misses his sister, though. He has started sleeping with Asuna every night."

"That's too bad. Maybe a letter will come soon."

"I hope." After a bit more of small talk, we went our separate ways. It didn't take me long to get back to the dorms, though I still took a wrong turn here and there.

"Hey, I home!"

"Who's this letter from anyway?"

"Hmm?" Negi and Asuna were bending over some kind of letter at the table.

"Let's see!" Negi opened the letter and when he opened it up, there was a projectile of a beautiful blonde girl.

"It's onee-chan! Yay!" I smiled. _Thank goodness._ Negi's onee-chan then started going on about how the "real challenge starts here" and such. It only became interesting when I heard the word "partner".

"_It might be too early to ask, but I wonder if you've found a partner yet._"

"Hey Negi? What's a partner?"

"A partner is someone you-"

"Is it some kind of girlfriend? Spit it out, Negi!"

"Like I was saying, a partner is someone who protects you. Being without a partner is considered to mages as pretty silly. In most cases, partners marry each other." Negi then went on about some story of a female mage having a male partner.

"So it is some kind of girlfriend right?"

"So Negi really came to Japan to find a cute girlfriend? You've got a wide variety Negi!"

"No Konoka, it's not like that." _And three, two, one…_

"Konoka? How long were you listening?"

"Somewhere in the middle. Also, what's in that letter?"

"What letter?"

"The one you were looking at."

"We were looking at a story that I was writing."

"But I thought you draw pictures?"

"I do! Like this one!" I quickly ran over to my sketchpad and pulled out a picture that had Setsuna with graceful white wings.

"So cool! Can I keep it?"

"Umm…sure…" _That was __way__ too close._

"Everyone listen! Negi-sensei came to Japan to find a girlfriend!"

"Konoka!"

"I'm just kidding. Anyway, Grandfather's calling me again. See you later!" As soon as Konoka left, everyone let out the breath they were holding.

"Way too close to call. Am I right?"

"Yes, that was very close."

"Hey, I'm going to go look around before the craziness of tomorrow. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll come Shinju-chan."

"Alright, Negi. Let's go." With that, Negi and I left the dorms and started walking around campus. There was a bit of silence going on between us. No idea why though.

"Hey Negi?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance that I could be your partner?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, it seems like not much has really happened recently, ya know? I just have this feeling like something really bad is going to happen."

"It has been calm recently, but I don't think anything big will happen anytime soon."

"Still! I don't want you to be in a bunch of trouble and have to go through it all alone. We're both new around here and are around the same age, so I figured that we have to look after each other."

"J-just let me think about it first."

"Why do ya need to think about it?"

"B-because…in order to become partners, we need to-"

"There he is!"

"Be mine, Prince Negi!"

"No! Be my partner!"

"What the? Negi! Let's get out of here!" With one quick move, Negi grabbed my hand, rounded a nearby corner, and got us both on his staff and out of reach of the girls.

"Wow. This is what flying feels like? It's amazing!"

"Why were those girls after me?"

"No idea…" _This is so amazing. I feel so free up here. It's kind of…comforting._

"Let's go hide in the school. No one should be around there since it's still vacation."

"Ok…." We landed nearby the shoe lockers when we noticed a beautiful girl in a kimono running towards us. She wasn't looking our way and bumped into us.

"Owww."

"Oh, sorry miss!"

"Sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"Sorry, but do I know you?" The girl almost immediately fell over.

"Shinju-chan! It's me! Konoka-san!" _Wow._ It was my turn to fall down.

"Konoka-sama? Where did you go?"

"Oh no! They're going to find me!" She then grabbed Negi's arm and my arm and started running.

"You running from someone too? We had that trouble not long ago!"

"There should be some empty classrooms for us to hide in! Come on!" Giving us no time to reply, Konoka pulled on our arms and sped up. We soon found a small empty classroom to rest in.

"So, who were running from Konoka?"

"My marriage interview."

"Your marriage interview?" I placed a hand over his mouth.

"SHHH! Did you forget that we're hiding?"

"Grandfather has a hobby of setting up marriage interviews for me. I ran away just as we were about to take pictures."

"Umm…what's a marriage interview?" Both Konoka and I fell over.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. I'm from America, and even I know that! Anyway, a marriage interview is when you look for your husband or wife." She then picked out a folder from inside her kimono and showed us.

"There are so many choices, but the age gaps are way too big. I'd rather have someone like you, Negi-kun…cause foreigners are always the best!" _Wow, I do NOT want to think about THAT couple._

"Negi, you're looking for a partner. Why don't I use my fortune-telling abilities to tell you who your partner will be?"

"Alright." Then, before my eyes, an entire set of fortune-telling stuff was set up. I sat next to Konoka and Negi at a small table with a round ball on it. Konoka picked up Negi's hand and started her "reading".

"Negi's partner is very close by. It seems that your relationship with her has gotten better over the vacation. Oh! It seems that you've seen her underwear before! Furthermore, she has two red pigtails, and she is quite the violent girl!" I kicked Konoka in the cheek with my shoe.

"Not funny Konoka!" She smiled, even while holding her hurting cheek.

"Sorry, sorry. But you two really like each other, right?" I could feel my face turning a different color.

"I-it's not like that Konoka!" I started running after her, as did Negi.

"Well, I like you too a lot. It makes me feel like I'm an older sister to a little brother and sister." With that comment, Negi claimed that he was a teacher, and started chasing around Konoka again. Suddenly, they toppled over and Konoka's underwear were revealed. As always, I hit him on the head.

"Baka Negi!"

"What's going on here?" I hadn't even realized that Asuna and Ayaka were standing in the doorway, along with my classmates.

"Nothing much. I'm going to the dorms. See ya." As I walked out, I hear the yells of my classmates wanting Negi as their prince (_okaaaay then_), some men in black wanting Konoka back for the pictures, Ayaka yelling (and asking) why Konoka was in a kimono alone with Negi (she didn't see me), and Asuna yelling at Negi. _Eh, I've gotten used to it. Hopefully Carie will too. Now that I think about it, she'll blend right in._ I left the building with a large smile on my face.

**Hey peoples! I really happy because now we are past all the BORING parts and can get on to VAMPIRE EVA! How will Shinju take it? Will she find out? AND WILL SHE GET HER WISH OF BEING NEGI'S PARTNER?**

**Read and review to find out!**

**- Shinju**


	16. Learning Japanese, Tea, and New Enemies

**Bold = English**

"New year' starting today, right Asuna?" It was the end of break and back to school. It was fun while it lasted, but I was kind-of happy to go back. I hadn't really talked to Eva and Chacha that much over the vacation. Right now we were on the subway to school.

"Yep. We're official third years now."

"**I'm just happy to finally be in your class, Shinju."** She grabbed my head and rubbed her knuckles on it.

"**I can't wait to see what interesting things will happen. Hehehe."** I pushed myself away from her.

"Baka."

"Negi, be our teacher again!" _I have no idea what Konoka means by this. Of course he's going to be our teacher. Even if he is the same age as me._

"Alright! I'm going to-" A sudden lurch came from the subway and Negi's head got in Asuna, Konoka, and Carie's boobs. I sweat dropped.

"Baka…." Asuna (of course) then went on a long rant about how stupid Negi was and how he could still be a teacher when stuff like that happens.

"Hey Negi, you still looking for a partner?"

"No, I'll just stick to being a tea-ah….ah…ahcooo!" While a gust of wind blew up everyone's skirts, I only had on comforting thought in mind. _Hehehe, he said was going to stick to being a tea._ I secretly stick my tongue out at him.

"Next stop: Central Mahora Academy!"

"**This is it! Weeeeeeeee!"** _You sound like a little kid on a kiddy 'roller coaster'._

"Negi, I know you're going to fall behind, so hold my hand. Ok?" Negi blushed for some reason and held my hand.

"Alright."

"Ready everyone? Let's go!" The door flew open and a wild stampede ran through the station. As I ran with Asuna, Konoka, and Carie (while pulling Negi's hand), I noticed some of my classmates around me. Chacha on rocket shoes, Chisame still on the subway, Ku-Fei carrying some kind of pastry, and so on. It was a wondrous sight that pumped me up for the year ahead. As we reached the classroom, I noticed Ayaka changing the 2-A sign to our new 3-A sign. The class was a rowdy as ever. Only a few people were seated, and many others were talking about their vacations. It took a while before everyone was seated (Carie sat next to Yue).

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our newest student, Carie Wagner-san."

"**Hello! I love books and tis a friend of Shinju. I will be part of the Art Club with Shinju and part of the Library Exploration Club. I am bad at Japanese, but I'm learning."** Either no one wanted to listen, or almost no one understood a word that she said. There was an awkward moment of silence before everyone acted as they should. I noticed Negi looking at Eva, then noticed that Eva was just staring back at him.

"Hey Eva, you ok?" She looked over at me and smiled creepily.

"I'm fine." I looked back at Negi, who was now flustered for some reason.

"Hey Eva, what's going on?"

"It's time for a health check-up. Not that I need one."

"Hmm? You say something?"

"No."

"Okaaaay…" _Eva seems to be deep in thought about something. Does it have something to do with Negi?_

"Everyone prepare to take off your clothes." Almost all the girls had little hearts in their eyes and laughed as Negi ran out the door. Everyone started undressing as Ayaka pulled out a scale for us to use. I never had check-ups in school, other than to check for lice. I was a bit embarrassed as I stripped down to my underwear and camisole. I felt myself getting poked at by someone. When I looked to see who it was, it was Carie, who didn't understand Japanese and was still in her clothing.

"**We're having a health check-up. We need to strip down to our underwear and our bras if we wear them. By the way, ask Negi if he'll teach you Japanese, cause you need to learn sometime."**

"**Thanks."** Carie then finally started stripping and I left to go over to Asuna.

"I bet this year we be a lot of fun!"

"Hey guys, where's Makie-san?" I looked around and noticed that Makie actually wasn't here.

"Maybe she knew that we were going to have a check-up and slept in-aru!"

"She's really flat, so that's probably why she isn't here."

"Speak for yourself, onee-chan."

"Hey guys? Have you heard about that rumor spreading around the dorms?"

"Rumor? What rumor?"

"Well, Shinju-chan, there's a rumor that on Sakara Lane, there's a blood-sucking vampire." _An actual vampire? This is so cool! I love vampires!_

"Do you think it got Maki-chan?"

"Guys, there's no such thing as vampires, so just get over it." _She so believes there's vampires. I mean, if there are mages, then vampires got to exist._

"That's right, Kagurazaka Asuna. It's said that the rumored vampire likes energetic little girls like you. You should be more careful."

"Eva, you're creeping everyone out. Stop it….please…." _Man, I never knew Eva could creep me out so easily. She seemed nice when I first met her._

"Sensei! Come quick! Makie is-" Everyone except Carie, Chacha, Eva, and I ran over to the door and windows (completely forgetting what they were wearing), and asked what happened to Makie. In no time, many of us were standing around Makie in our clothes.

"What happened?"

"We found her asleep on Sakura Lane." I looked over at Negi as he walked around Makie, and stood staring out into space.

"Negi, you ok?" It took him a few seconds to react.

"Don't worry about me; I'm fine. But I will be home late tonight, so I won't be able to join you for dinner." I looked at him right in the eye. _Yep, he's lying. Better follow him and make sure he's alright._

Later:

"Man, that was tiring." I walked with Carie, Asuna, Konoka, Yue, and Haruna. We spent most of our time after school teaching Carie. She forgot to ask Negi for help, and ran to me asking for help. It took a while, but she now knows most of the language.

"Nodoka! I'm going to go home first, ok?"

"Alright."

"Honya-chan, will you be ok going back by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." I began walking with Carie and the others. We were quiet for a while, until Asuna decided to go back and find Nodoka.

"I'm coming too!" As I told Yue to take care of Carie, I ran with Asuna and Konoka back towards the way Nodoka went.

"I think I can hear something in the distance! Let's hurry!"

"What was that just now?"

"Negi!"

"Negi, you ok?" I took a step back as I realized that Nodoka was almost totally naked, and Negi was holding her.

"Negi is the vampire?"

"You got to be kidding me, Konoka." Negi looked behind himself for some reason.

"Asuna-san! Konoka-san! Shinju-chan! I'm leaving Miyazaki-san to all of you! Take care of her in the room!" Negi then started running off towards something.

"Asuna! Let's go after him!" We began sprinting towards Negi's direction.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but nothing good!" We ran after Negi for a while, and then lost sight of him.

"Where'd he go?"

"Over there!" We saw Negi on top of a building and ran up the steps. It didn't take long until we were at the top. When I noticed that Negi was being attacked by two people, Asuna and I sprung into action and kicked the attackers.

"What are two doing to my sensei?" The two attackers almost fell off of the roof. When I noticed their faces, I was shocked.

"Chacha? Eva? You're the vampire?" I had two reactions in my mind. I chose the right one for the situation.

"What the hell were you doing to Negi?" Asuna, once she realized who the attackers were, was about to make an argument about what they have done when Eva interrupted her.

"How dare you kick me, Kagurazaka Asuna and Kagurazaka Shinju. I won't forget this." Before Asuna could say anything more, the duo jumped off the roof. _What the?_

"Where are they? This is the eighth floor for Pete's sake! And I don't even know who Pete is!" **(Just for the record, I've always wondered about that. Who is this mysterious Pete, and how do we know him?)** I looked at Negi, whose neck was bleeding.

"What happened to you? Why is your neck bleeding? Here." I pulled out a convenient bandage from my pocket and put it on the spot where Negi was bleeding.

"All better." I looked at Negi and noticed that there were tears in his eyes. I smiled.

"Need a hug?" He nodded and started hugging me. Asuna soon joined us.

"It's ok, Negi. We're all here for you." _I have a bad feeling about the times ahead, cause I know it won't end just like that._

**Epic Stop So very epic Stop Wish the computer would stop writing like this Stop Stop saying stop Stop Oh well Stop Please review so this thing will stop Stop Stop that Stop I mean it Stop**


	17. Love confessions, New stuff, and Plushie

**Sorry I took so long. A LOT has been going on (that and I was trying to find inspiration). Also, the field trip is after this and I was thinking about the artifacts and stuff. What do you guys think are good artifacts for my OCs? Review or send me a message!**

"Hey Negi! Get up! It's already past 8:00 am!" These were the first words I heard waking up for the second time. I sat up, already dressed, on my make-shift bed on the couch. Asuna was trying to get Negi out of bed. I looked around and noticed that my white rat plushie was gone. _I'd go looking for it, but I'm too tired. That and Asuna is being annoying._

"Asuna, why are you so loud?"

"Negi, you better get up, or I'll pull your underwear down." _And…she ignores my question._ While getting up (for the second time), I watched as Asuna pulled back the covers of her bed, and actually pulled Negi's underwear down. I was still upset as we were running to class about getting "mooned" at by a kid the same age as me, and, none the less, a boy.

"Look Negi, just because you know that Eva is a vampire doesn't mean that you need to act like a cry baby." _After having the weirdest nightmare about…something I don't remember, I woke and started thinking about what had happened. I eventually woke Negi up and forced him to tell me what the hell happened before Asuna and I got to him._

"You're not the one who might die getting their blood sucked out! She wants to kill me because of what my father did to her!"

"Touché." _He has a point there, but Eva can't really do that on campus, right? Besides, we (I) now know that she's a vampire and she had the confidence to go through all this just to get Negi's attention. Wow, that really sounded like a love confession. Anyway, if she's doing these things, then doesn't that mean-_

"Ouchy." While I was thinking, I somehow made it to the classroom…and bumped into the door. I ended up hitting my head and falling flat on my butt.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Chachamaru extending her hand out towards me. I took her hand and she helped me up with a kind smile.

"Ya, I'm fine. Where's Eva?"

"My master came to school earlier, but won't be attending classes today." _Master?_ We walked into class together and sat down in our normal seats.

"Ok, what's up with this whole 'master' stuff?"

"I am sorry, but that information is classified." _Figures._

"May I ask you a question, Shinju-chan?"

"Just Shinju is fine. I hate all of those weird 'add on after their name' stuff."

"Of course. Shinju, after the events that occurred last night, you still wish to speak with me. Why is that?"

"Oh that's because-" Before I could answer, class began to start. As I looked around, I noticed that Makie was back in class. Luckily, she didn't remember a thing. Negi was acting really upset, probably because of what happened last night. Suddenly, the weirdest question came out of his mouth, and everyone went bonkers. **(See page 6 in chapter 18)** Negi started to go out of the room, so Asuna and I followed him.

Later:

"Man, you worry too much. If anyone comes in your way, I'm here for ya." Asuna, Negi, and I were walking in the hallways after class.

"But you're the same age as me!"

"Seriously, are you going to make 'touché' my catch-" All of a sudden, Negi got kidnapped by some girls in black!

"Phrase? Hey where'd he go?"

"I don't, but let's go find him."

"Maybe he'll be on the roof again, that's how we found him yesterday." So we hiked up the stairs and found Eva and Chacha on the roof.

"If it isn't Kagurazaka."

"Hey Eva! You seen Negi?" Asuna was apparently shocked with my casual tone or whatever, and for whatever reason, Eva turned her back to me. _I guess she didn't see me behind Asuna._

"Where is he? I know you took him!" _My turn to be shocked._

"Don't worry Kagurazaka Asuna. I can not attack him for now, at least, not until the next full moon. Without the full moon, I am a mere human. In any case, he won't get anywhere without a partner." _There we go again with the 'partner' thing. Interesting that Eva would say something like this that could give us an advantage._

"Anyway, it seems that you have started to take a liking to Negi. Could sleeping in the same bed make some sort of difference?"

"H-how did you know that?" _Uh oh._ Eva pointed at me.

"You?"

"Is it too late to say sorry?"

"You bet it is!" _Asuna…_

"YOU MEANY!" I ran away, my eyes stinging. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and ended up at the baths. _I might as well stay here. Asuna doesn't take her bath until later._ As I opened the door to the baths, I realized that something was coming towards me at a high speed. I quickly emptied out my bath bucket and caught it. Sitting on the bucket, I noticed that all the girls were naked next to Negi. Including Ayaka.

"Ayaka, what in the world happened here?" As soon as I asked the question, Asuna came running in. I ran over to Konoka and hid behind her, forgetting about the bucket.

"Keep that meany away from me!"

"Shinju? What happened?"

"Asuna's mad that I told Eva about Asuna and Negi sleeping in bed together!" My eyes started to water and I hugged Konoka close.

"It's ok. There there." I didn't know what to do, so I kept hugging Konoka with all my might.

Later:

"Shinju, I'm sorry about earlier. I just got a bit annoyed, that's all." We were back in the dorm room. Konoka and Negi were getting some drinks together. Konoka then went to go shower in the bathroom.

"You mean it?"

"Yah, I mean it." We hugged. _I'm glad that Asuna apologized. Besides, it was really hard to stay mad at her._

"Hey Negi, what happened back at the baths anyway?"

"Hehehe…" _Ok…I'm guessing something __really__ perverted._

"Hey Negi! I'm here for ya!"

"Ok…who was that?"

"Down here!" I looked and saw a white rat plushie.

"Awww! Thank you guys! I was looking everywhere for my white rat plushie!" I hugged the plushie super tight.

"Hey hey! I need to breath here!" I held the plushie out in front of me and looked at the others.

"Is it malfunctioning or something?"

"Hey! For the record, I am not a rat! I'm an ermine! Ermine!" I let go of the plushie and it started moving around.

"Y-you're not a plushie? Then where's my plushie?" The ermine pulled out something from out of nowhere.

"My plushie! Where'd you find it?"

"It was outside of your room." _Wow, I am so baka._

"Kamo! What are you doing here?" Just as the ermine (or now I realized its name was Kamo) was about to answer, Carie burst into the room (she was probably listening through the door).

"TALKING ANIMAL! Take me to Narnia." _Oi, oi. So figures._

"Sure, I'll take you to Narnia. All I need to do is to figure out who the hell are you and what 'Narnia' is!" Carie stood back in total shock. _Still figures._

"A talking animal that doesn't know what Narnia is? THE HORROR! By the way, how is he talking? More magic? And by the way Shinju, why did you leave me all alone with Yue and Haruna last night? Four words: Friends don't ditch friends." _Aw man._

"Tell you later. Anyway Kamo, you were saying." As Carie was talking, I noticed that Kamo was either mouthing something, or he wanted to speak.

"I came to help aniki find a partner! Onee-chan sent me!"

"And how do you know Negi?" Kamo then went on about how he and Negi went. While this was happening, I explained what happened last night.

"In any case Negi, you should thank your onee-chan." Kamo started freaking out.

"Y-you don't need to do that! Hehehe…" He started smoking a cigarette.

"Hand the cigarette over, and no one will get hurt." I quickly got out my gun.

"Hey hey! What's this all for? Here! Just don't hurt me with that gun!"

"Oh this?" I pulled the trigger. _You never know when a squirt gun will come in handy._

"Hey! I already got wet earlier!" _Wait a sec!_

"You're the one I caught in my bucket!"

"Ya, ya. Anyway, I was looking around and I personally know that the perfect partner is here!"

"Oh, is someone in the room?" _Oh no! Konoka finished showering!"_

"N-no! No one's here!"

"Well then where did this cute pet come from?" She began rubbing Kamo and started showing everyone. While watching all the commotion, I heard that pets are allowed in the dorm. _Maybe I should get a pet. Might be fun! _Soon things started to calm down again and Carie went back to her room with everyone else.

"Anyway, why can't Negi write a letter to his onee-chan?"

"Um, that is…because I know who the perfect partner is!"

"Who is it Kamo?" Kamo opened the class roster and pointed to…Nodoka's picture?

"Kamo! I don't want to think about a partner yet! Let me be!" Negi ran out of the room with the roster.

"Hey Asuna, could you leave Kamo alone with me for a sec?"

"Hm? Sure I guess." Asuna left the room.

"What is it sugar?"

"Ok first off, call me sugar or anything like that again, and you're out of here. Second, um…do you know how to make a contract?"

"Ya, how come su-" I gave him a look.

"I mean, um…"

"Shinju."

"Ya, how come Shinju?"

"Well, I don't know…I just feel…responsible for him. Negi, I mean. And I want to make a contract with him. But only when he's ready."

"Hmm, it sound's like a love confession here." I grabbed his body and walked to the door.

"You're out of here. Hm?" I noticed something in the mail box.

"A letter from the Magical School?"

"Hey! Let me give that to Negi! As an apology for earlier."

"I don't know…"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not really. But alright." I gave him the letter and he sprinted out of the room. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"That really sounded like a love confession."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE DOOR CARIE!"

**Pre-preface:**

**Pres1111 is reading me a blog about Twilight and I was inspired to create the shortest preface ever. Hence why this is the "pre-preface". Now, I realize that the story has already begun, and that it's too late to write the preface. But…I'm going to do it anyway. Ready?**

**Preface:**

**Review. XD**


	18. Spells, Bells, and Memories

**DAH! I TIS SOOOOO SORRY! I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER THAT IT TOOK OVER TWO MONTHS! READ AND REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW PEOPLE ARE STILL READING!**

Asuna's POV:

"Morning Shinju." I rubbed the blanket where Shinju sleeps. _Hmm, Shinju doesn't seem to be waking up. It's not that weird though; she normally sleeps heavily._ I pulled back the blankets and saw a note:

**Asuna:**

**Decided to be an early bird. Not working today. Will make up the work tomorrow. Meet you at class.**

**-Shinju **

_Okay…I guess I'll see her at class. _I looked over onto the desk to get my keys when I noticed that today's date was circled on the calendar. _I wonder…_

Shinju's POV:

_It's too bad that today isn't on a weekend. That would let me do my normal routine, but hey, I'll take what I can get._ I was passing by almost every shop with fancy clothing and expensive items, wearing one of my few school uniforms. I looked back down at my wallet, a business card for an amusement park sticking out. _I don't have enough for all this._ Walking into a grocery store, I looked around. I later walked out of the store with two bags full of food, picnic supplies, and a newspaper. After asking many people where to go, I finally found a nice bargain store. Shifting through the items on the racks, I took down a few items that I particularly liked. After buying them, I put everything in my backpack and headed off to get some breakfast. To my surprise, Takahata was sitting down at a table, smoking a cigarette.

"Takahata-sensei!" He looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Shinju-chan! Come join me!" I rushed over to the table where he was sitting and ordered a piece of toast with butter and a cup of chocolate milk. _Yum. I just __love__ food from America. _I opened the paper up to the section where resent deaths were.

"What are you doing here Shinju-chan?"

"I keep telling you Takahata-sensei. I don't like using honorifics."

"Then why are you calling me Takahata-sensei?" That made me blush.

"You're avoiding my question."

"Well…it's hard to talk about…but…I guess I could tell you. You see, today is…"

Asuna's POV:

"Her birthday?" I had wakened up Carie and taken her into my room after seeing the circled date. She was a bit groggy before drinking some ramune. She stayed up late reading…again.

"Well, technically her birthday."

"Technically?"

"Ya. The truth is…Shinju and I used to live in an orphanage. The day we're given to the orphanage or found on the doorstep is dubbed 'our birthday'. Shinju was the weirdest one of all of us though. Mostly, new orphans come when they're still a baby. But Shinju, she came when she was about, 3 years old I guess. And even though she looked like a foreigner, she could speak English perfectly. Plus, she talked older than she was. Shinju and I were put in the same room. The orphanage was terrible old, so we were put in a broom closet with a window. The night she came, I asked her about these bells that she had in her hair. She had no idea why she had them. And when she fell asleep, she kept talking in her sleep, talking and groping out as if someone was there. Shinju said the same thing, over and over, 'I have to get back to Japan.'."

Shinju's POV:

After explaining why I was out, Takahata sat silently. He looked sad for some reason, looking down at his cigarette.

"Hey, I've got an idea." His head looked up at me.

"Why don't you help me celebrate my birthday?" His face look confused, but I only smiled.

Later:

"Morning Asuna! Morning Carie! Morning Negi! Morning Konoka!" Everyone was running to school after getting off the subway. After talking with Takahata, I was able to meet the train for Mahora just in time.

"Oh hi Shinju! Why such the large backpack today?"

"That is a sec-ret!" I sang out.

"Someone seems very happy today." I only smiled in return. We all ran to class, which didn't last long. The only thing that was weird today was that Nodoka was blushing the entire time and Eva was absent again.

"Hey Carie! Time to go!" She was packing up her things.

"Alright, just give me a sec." For some reason, Carie winked to Asuna, who winked back. As I waved at Chacha and everyone, I walked out with Carie and went into the bathroom. As I took out the dress I bought, Carie took out her own dress. As we changed, we started talking.

"Whose are we going to this time?"

"A mother and father's. They died in a car crash not long ago. They have a young girl named Reiko." I let my ponytails out, allowing my hair to float down to my sides.

"And the amusement park?"

"We'll buy the tickets when we get there." After we both changed into our new black dresses, I unwrapped an old cardboard box and pulled out two bells. After having Carie help me put them in my hair, we walked out the bathroom and walked to the first location. Takahata was waiting by the door of the church.

"Takahata-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Shinju-cha-" I gave him a look.

"I mean, Shinju invited me." We all went into the church, looking around and trying to find seats. As people watched us come in, we found some seats next to Reiko. During the entire service, she was smiling. Afterwards, I asked her why.

"Mommy and Daddy went to another happy place."

"Another?"

"Their real happy place was with me, but they had to leave. I'm happy that I knew my mommy and daddy." I smiled and a tear ran down my cheek. Saying goodbye to the little girl, I left with Carie and Takahata to go to the second stop. Once we got there, Carie and I went to the bathroom to put on casual clothes. When I got out of the bathroom, Takahata was talking to himself, and when he noticed me, his cigarette fell on the ground. We spent the rest of the day there riding the rides and trying to win prizes. Before leaving the amusement park, we climbed onto the ferris wheel.

"So, Shinju, where are we going after this?"

"That, my friends, will be revealed shortly."

"Ah Shinju?"

"Ya Takahata-sensei?"

"Have you always spent your, um, 'birthday', like this?"

"…Yes." Once we got off the ride, I put blindfolds on them and led them to our last destination.

Later:

"Can we take our blindfolds off now?" I smiled.

"Yes, now you can take them off." As Takahata and Carie looked around, I smiled. We were standing at my favorite spot on campus. The wind was blowing through my bells and the food that I had bought earlier was laid out onto a picnic blanket.

"The Great World Tree. Nice spot Shinju."

"Thank you Carie." We all sat down and started to enjoy the food as the sun went down. The rays were casting a beautiful rainbow over the sky.

"It was the first new century! In one hundred-"

"Hello?...You're all set?...Alright…See you soon."

"Carie, who was that?"

"Fufufu…." Everything around me turned dark. _What the? This is new. Is this why Carie winked at Asuna earlier?_ I heard everything being cleaned up and two large hands on my shoulders. We started walking somewhere and stopped after a while.

"Alright, now you can take the blindfold off Shinju." I took it off and opened my eyes.

"Surprise!" Everyone from class, even Chacha and Eva, were in the cafeteria with balloons, presents, and a large banner reading: Happy Birthday Shinju! I felt liquid on my cheeks.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." I looked over at Carie.

"Nope, not me. I didn't plan this." She pointed a finger at someone.

"Onee-chan? I mean, Asuna?" She nodded. I felt my tears rush behind me as I ran over to her. We hugged for a long time.

"Thank you Asuna."

"No problem. Now come on! Time for you to get your presents!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a chair. One by one, my classmates came up and gave me gifts. After a while, I started making a list of what I got:

* Ayaka: portrait of myself (Yelled at her for having it be too perfect, and asked if she secretly had me do it in my sleep.)

* Asakura: really cool camera (Asked me if I would like to part of the Newspaper Club and paint pictures for it.)

* Yue and Nodoka: really interesting fantasy book (Asked me about Library Exploration Club.)

* Haruna: new pad with an artist set (Told her that I would join the Art Club soon enough.)

* Ako: new water bottle (Wanted to make sure I didn't get dehydrated again.)

* Akira: little gold fish (Heard that I wanted a pet.)

* Madoka, Sakurako, and Misa: book on fun games (Got it for me because of the stripping/studying game.)

* Misora, Fuuka and Fumika: pair of running shoes (Misora asked me about Track Team and the twins about Strolling Club.)

* Ku Fei: cool martial arts outfit like what she normally wears (Wanted to teach to me how defend myself because of the statue at Library Island.)

* Makie: pretty ribbon for my hair (Noticed how I like to have my hair in pigtails.)

* Natsumi: coupon for a ticket to see the play she's going to be in (Asked about the Drama Club.)

* Chao and Satomi: cute teddy bear that talks (Wanted to get me something cute, asked me about Robot Construction Research Society because of my good grades.)

* Hatsuki: coupon for a free meal at the Chao Bao Zi (Asked if I would help her run the restaurant during the school festival.)

* Chisame: cute manga about someone named Chiu (Didn't know what to get me, so she probably got the first thing she could find.)

* Zazie: tiny bird (Also heard about me wanting a pet and gave me a piece of paper asking about Crafts Club.)

* Kaede: invitation to visit her while she's training (She wants to get to know me better.)

* Konoka: futon (Noticed that my back has been hurting.)

* Chacha: invitation to join her at the Tea Club (Blushed a bit when I thanked her.)

* Eva: drawing of myself drawing (Had Chacha give it to me, could see her blushing when Chacha gave it to me.)

* Takahata: beautiful case for my bells (Said he got it while at the amusement park.)

* Carie: book on Japanese folk tales (Wanted to learn more Japanese in a way that would amuse both of us)

* Negi: ? (Said that he would give me my gift later)

After everyone else had given me a present, Asuna came to give me hers.

"Here you go." She was about to give it to me when she noticed the bells I was still wearing.

"Oh these? No idea where I got them." I took the present a little too quickly and opened the lid. It was a manga-themed clock, with different tones when you set the timer.

"Thank you, Asuna." We both smiled.

"You're welcome." We partied for the rest of the night. It was the best birthday ever.

Later:

At about 1 AM, everyone started heading to their dorms. Asuna distracted Konoka as Negi gave me my birthday present in the room.

"Here you go, Shinju! It took me a while to find these, but here you go!" He held out a bunch of little wands with different tops.

"Thank you Negi." I picked the wing-topped wand and looked at it.

"Do you think I could make this red?"

"…I guess so…"

"Hey! I want one too!" Carie grabbed the star-topped wand and stared at Negi when nothing happened when she held it.

"Carie, this isn't like Harry Potter."

"Oh."

"Try saying: Practie bigi nagar, aldescent!" I stood up and waved the wand while saying the spell. A little *POOF* came out, but I was excited anyway.

Carie's POV:

I placed Shinju's blanket on top of her as she slept silently, clutching both the wand and the teddy bear. Negi and Asuna fell asleep hours ago, but Shinju insisted on staying up and trying the spell. As I was about to leave, I heard a name come from Shinju's mouth.

"Nagi."


	19. Neko, International Ninja Day, and Clubs

**Hey people! *munches on Tam Tams+* Happy Passover! And Easter! Sorry, I've been so busy lately, so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, to make sure that readers are, well, ****reading**** this, you MUST write this phrase at the start of your review: I'm a little teapot…**

+ Tam Tams are like little crackers made of matzo

English

Japanese

* There is actually no such thing as "International Ninja Day" and I made up the origin of International Ninja Day. I know, I'm sad too.

Asuna's POV:

*BEEP BEEP!* *BEEP BE-*

_Nnnn…so sleepy._ I opened my eyes when I noticed that something wasn't right.

"SHINJU? WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED TOO?" Both Negi and Shinju sat up, rubbing their eyes, talking in unison.

"Onee-chan?" I swear that my face turned bright pink for no reason.

Shinju's POV:

"SHINJU? FHY PAR TOO IN TYE FED TOO?" Asuna's voice was muffled out as I sat up mumbling. Whatever I just said made Asuna turn bright pink, but I wasn't really thinking about that. _I finally remember that name I was trying to remember on the beach. Nagi. But how do I know it?_ I laid back onto Asuna's bed, looking up at the ceiling. I felt a large thump next to me (Negi falling back to sleep) and something move towards the ladder (Asuna). _Could it be from before I went to-_

"What? What happened to all our panties?" As I heard this, I finally got out of Asuna's bed and watched with Konoka as Asuna chanced Kamo around the room with a broom. _This reminds me of that manga I read once. The only difference is that Kamo was a teenage boy magician and the broom was a mop._

**NOTE: MAGIC KAITO REFERENCE.**

Later:

As Asuna was complaining to Konoka about what happened earlier that morning, I noticed Chacha walking with Eva.

"I'll meet up with you guys later!" I ran over to where I saw Chacha and Eva, but I couldn't find them. So instead, I ran over to Carie and started speaking in Japanese to her. Even though she could do a basic conversation in Japanese, Carie still needed to learn more Japanese.

"What color is the sky?"

"Um…Brains?" I stared at her for two seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"Since when do you know the Japanese word for brains and yet you don't know how to say blue?" All she did was shrug her shoulders, and again, I burst out laughing.

Later (again):

I decided to go to the Tea Club after class since Chacha invited me on my "birthday". When I told Carie that she'd have to sign for clubs without me, she made me promise that after I was done at the Tea Club, I had to come straight to her so we could sign up at the exact same time. Anyway, Chacha wore the most beautiful kimono while preparing the tea and giving each of the members a cup. When I tasted it, it made the tea at the orphanage seem like mud. Now that I think about it, it might have actually been mud. Eww. After Tea Club ended, Chacha changed back to her school clothes. We sat down together as Chacha waited for Eva.

"Thank you for the tea, Chacha." I stood up and bowed to her. Of course, her face flushed.

"No problem at all Shinju."

"Hey, Chacha?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"…Cats. I am rather fond of them. I have been taking care of a few cats recently."

"That's so cool! I love cats! I used to wear a cat costume every year for Halloween back in America!" _It's true. One of my first Japanese words was neko. And then, of course, nekomini. Which I wore for a week because I finally knew what they were called._

* Hikaru kaze wo oiko-*

"Hmm? Moshi moshi?"

"WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE LATE!" _Aw man! I totally forgot!_

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING? IN ANY CASE, ON MY WAY!" Quickly shutting the phone, I ran over to the doorway and rushed to get my shoes on.

"Sorry Chacha! I'll meet up with you later! K?" I ran out of the Tea Club meeting room before Chacha could even reply.

Later, Carie's POV:

"You're really luck that you got there in time. Now we're signed up for all the clubs we wanted." Shinju looked down at her pad of paper. On it was written all the teams and clubs she was in:

* Art Club

* Newspaper Club

* Library Exploration Club

* Track Team

* Strolling Club

* Gymnastics Team

* Drama Club

* Tea Club

* Manga Research Society

* Ballet Club

* Hide-and-Seek Club (Shinju and I started this club together, but I'm the leader)

_Dean was pretty surprised by how many clubs she wanted to be in. I, on the other hand, wasn't. Shinju has always been pretty active. We (Shinju and I) always did well in school, so we had a lot of free time on our hands. She was always trying to get together a hide-and-seek club with me, but it never really worked out. So instead, Shinju and I got jobs so that we could someday go to Japan. Shinju's reason for going to Japan was obvious, but I just came because Shinju was going._

"YO CARIE!"

"Neh?"

"I said, I'll meet up with you at the baths." Before I could ask Shinju where she was going, she rushed off. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to play a game. _Time for hide and seek, NINJA STYLE!_

Shinju's POV:

"Chacha!" She turned around and smiled. Rushing over to her, we started to talk about all kinds of stuff from school to cats to my time in Japan. _I'm really happy that even though Chacha is Eva's partner and all, she's still my friend. Unlike all my other "friends". I don't think she would do __that__, but.._

"Hey…Chacha?"

"Yes, Shinju?"

"Umm…are…a-are you my-"

"Wahh! My balloon!" Chacha and I looked over at a little girl up not far from us; her balloon stuck high in the tree. As I was about to climb up and get the balloon, two flaps raised from Chacha's back, and in their place were two rockets, which allowed her to get the balloon and give it back to the little girl. Before we departed, I did a little trick and gave the girl a lollypop.

"Are you skilled in magic tricks Shinju?"

"Yes, but it's nothing compared to, well, you know." I giggled as we kept walking down the road, a few kids following us.

Meanwhile, a few other kids we all know very well are nearby:

"…..Well…that was odd…what kind of person is Chachamaru-san anyway?"

"She's probably one of those robots that act like humans. You know, humanoids or something."

"R-robot? Chachamaru-san is a robot?"

"In any case, Shinju is with her! How are we going to attack Chachamaru-san is Shinju is with her?"

"No clue. Why are we attacking Chachamaru again?"

"Ehh? Carie-san? I mean, Carie? What are you doing here?"

"What's up toots? You're not gonna go crazy on me again, right?"

"What the heck are you talking about Negi? Don't you know that today is the International Ninja Day*?"

"International Ninja Day?"

"*Gasp* Negi! How could you not know of this sacred holiday created by the Great Hiroshi Nakazumi? The king of Japan created a holiday in his honor after Nakazumi saved him. You see, Nakazumi was a poor person at one point, with no knowledge of ninja-ness. Then one day, the king was bored and wanted some entertainment. So he set up a contest with a prize of a large amount of gold. Nakazumi was stuck with a big debt, so he decided to sign up. Unfortunately, he couldn't join because he didn't know any fighting skills, other than running away from battle. At this point, Nakazumi met a wise guru and learned the power of ninja-ness, at least, that's what people _say_. ANYWAY, so Nakazumi had just signed up for the contest, when he learned of a plot to kill the king. Nakazumi told the king, who arrested the men who were trying to kill the king to get the gold, and created this great holiday that we now celebrate today! Of course, the king said he would declare war on the entire world if they, the entire world, didn't celebrate the holiday. And so, because the entire world was convinced by the king's GIGANTIC army, we now have International Ninja Day. THE END!"

"Oh my, I never knew there was such a holiday. We must celebrate at once!"

And so, the confused Asuna who couldn't understand a word of what Carie had said, the not-so-surprised Kamo who figured that Negi would fall for the made-up holiday, and the now ninja-like Negi who was hiding behind every bush, tree, dog, old lady, fence, kids smaller than him, and well, anything he could find, left Carie on the ground, crying her eyes out and laughing like a mad scientist and someone in an asylum combined.

An old lady, a set of stairs, and a kitten in the middle of a storm drain later:

"Heyyyy Chachaaaaa! I want to hold the kitten!" _After Chacha saved it, she placed it on her head, but...__I__ want to hold it too! _Chacha looked down at me and smiled, placing the kitten in my arms. It felt so soft against me, rubbing its head against my chest.

"We are here." I looked up from the now sleeping kitten to see a bunch of cats walking around. As Chacha started feeding them, I felt tired (mostly from running trying to help people and Chacha getting to them first) and feel asleep on top of my bag, right next to Chacha.

Outer POV, not that much later:

As Chachamaru was trying her best to dodge Asuna, Negi starting chanting.

"11 arrows of light!"

"I'm sorry, master, Shinju. When I cease to function, please remember to feed the cats."

Just then, as Negi was taking back the attack, some of the arrows disappeared, but no one even noticed. And Shinju was still sleeping, not far from where everyone stood.


	20. Practice, Advice, and Carie Being Carie

A note was left on the couch, Shinju's bed rolled up next to it.

**Won't be back until later.**

**- Shinju**

Shinju's POV, late morning:

I was walking through the forest with my backpack in one hand and my starter's wand in the other. _I can't believe what happened yesterday._

Flashback:

_I slowly started to come to as I opened my eyes and looked around. The scenery was magnificent. From where I was, I could see the Great World Tree, the dorms, the building that Negi teaches in. That's when I realized a large amount of red hair in front of me._

"_Negi?...W-where are we? .I was just with Chacha…and…" He didn't respond. He just kept looking straight ahead._

"_Negi? Can you even hear me?...um, Negi?...Are you okay?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. How are you feeling Shinju?"_

"_Fine, just fine. I'm just…amazed. So this is what flying is like…"_

"_Yes…" There was an awkward silence for a while._

"…_Hey Negi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I was just with Chacha and I fell asleep, and now I'm with you…Negi? What __happened__?"_

End of Flashback:

_And so he told me. About attacking Chacha, about International Ninja Day (I made sure to tell him that there was no such thing, but I did gave Carie a brand new book from the library when we got to the dorms), about the probationary contract with Asuna, everything. It really surprised me. I mean, Chacha's my friend. __And__ she's Negi's student._ I sat my backpack down on a tree trunk that was nearby. _But I shouldn't be thinking about that. I really want to get this spell down. I really want to learn magic. So here goes._

"Practie bigi nagar, aldescet!" _Ok. Nothing happened. That's…ok…um, I'll try again._

"Practie bigi nagar, aldescet!" _Still not working. Maybe I said it wrong?_

"Practice bigge jaguar, all the scent!" _Ok, now THAT just sounded stupid. I'd ask Negi what the spell was again, but he's busy worrying about Eva. _I ate my packed lunch and kept thinking about what Negi was doing. Picking up my backpack and placing my wand into my pocket, I started walking deeper into the forest. I came across a waterfall and sat down near it. _In some of the books I've read, the main character always finds help in a forest. Not like that's going to happen to me though-_

"Shinju, is that you?"

"Hey Kaede!" Kaede had poked her head outside of her tent when she saw me. She came down from the cliff her tent was on and we splashed our feet around in the water.

"It seems like you've had some trouble on your hands."

"EH? What makes you say that all of a sudden?"

"You just seemed a bit down. When you're with Carie, Asuna-san, and Negi-sensei, you seem so happy."

"I guess so. It's just that I can really get this one spell, I mean sport! Sport! That's what I was saying! Yes, that's it. Hehehe….Anyways, I'm having trouble in this sport, and I'd ask my instructor for help, but he's been having some trouble with other stuff, so I thought maybe I could practice on my own, but…."

"Come on. Don't get all depressed. Everyone has their own faults."

"I guess that's true. You helped out so much at Library Island, but you're part of the Baka Rangers."

"That's right. Sometimes you just have to forget what's going on around you, and you'll be fine." I nodded.

"Thanks Kaede." I stood up and put my shoes back on. I was about to walk away, when Kaede gave me one last piece of advice.

"Sometimes you need to just ask for help." I nodded and started walking into the woods. I eventually found my way back to the dorms. When I opened the door, Carie was upside-down reading a book (with stacks of books surrounding her) while talking to herself. I think I heard the word "pudding" repeated a few times before speaking up.

"Why?" She fell on the ground (luckily, she was on my bed) and, after getting up on her feet, started pulling her hair back into a ponytail and wrapping it with a hair band.

"Why not?" _Sweat drop._

"Touché. Anyways, how'd you get in?"

"You gave me a key, remember?"

"No, I-oh. You are so lucky that I still let you wear bobby pins." I then plopped down on the couch and threw my shoes over by the door. "You've seen Negi anywhere?"

"Nope. I've been in here ever since Nodoka took a nap earlier today and screamed every 5 minutes because she dreamed that she was kissing Negi." I could feel my temperature rising and got out my wand.

"Oh, so it was a love confession." My head became 5 times bigger.

"IT WAS NOT A LOVE CONFESSION AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LISTENNING ANYWAY!" My head shrank back to its original size. "Shesh. I guess I'll just wait here until he gets back." I started practicing the spell again, when Carie decided to join me.

"Um, Carie?"

"Yah? What's up?"

"Um…do you remember what the spell is? I forgot."

"Sure. It's practie bigi nagar, aldescet!"

"Alright." I took out a blank notebook and wrote down the spell. When I finished writing, Carie finally yawned and started carrying her books into her room next door. After about a half an hour of moving books, I sat down on the couch and started drawing. With everything that had been going on, I hadn't really had the time to draw. Unsure of what to draw, I closed my eyes and just started drawing the first thing I saw in my head. When I opened my eyes, I had drawn what I thought this Nagi guy looked like. He had a cloak on that was a bit ripped on the bottom with a hood. In his hand was a staff that looked a lot like Negi's. His hair was also a lot like Negi's, and his eyes seemed to shine.

_Just who is this guy?_

**HEY PEOPLE! Sorry I took so long. Teachers are driving me MAD with homework, tests, and quizzes. Can't wait to be off so I can write more. Anyways, I will try to update as soon as I can, but I've also got a lot to do this summer (mostly reading for school XP), so don't sue me if I don't update on a regular basis.**

**As always, please review!**

**P.S. Anyone got any ideas for future chapters? I'm starting to have trouble writing.**


	21. Not a Chapter! Sorry!

**Hey people! Sorry it's taking so long, but I do have a perfectly good explanation. You see, I wanted to have pres1111 (who, if you didn't already know, is my sister) write a chapter about why Carie was doing all those things in the last chapter, but she has finals right now. I have some projects due, so I can't write the chapter either, well at the moment. School does end soon, so either pres1111 or I will write the next chapter as soon as we can.**

**Please be patient!**

**- Shinju**

**P.S. Does anyone have any good ideas for the blackout chapter (Chapters 23-25)?**


	22. The First of the Carie Chronicles

**Shinju (Superotakufan): Hey everybody! I'm only making a slight appearance, because I didn't write this chapter! Take it away sis!**

**Pres1111: Hello. So this is pure filler (with dashes of crack and general humor) so SOMEONE can figure out what she'll do next. However, I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH TWILIGHT-BASHING, FITS OF DOCTOR WHO FANGIRL-ISM (WHICH WILL ONLY CONFUSE NON-FANS SLIGHTLY AT THE VERY END), AND PURE INSANITY. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DO NOT DECIDE TO SUE FOR DISLIKE- OUR LAWYERS WENT AWAY VIA AN EXCHANGE PROGRAM AND WE ARE STUCK WITH THESE LLAMAS IN THE MEANTIME.**

"**English"**

"Japanese"

Carie Chronicles

(The First)

"Carie….Carie….Carie…."

Yue elbowed me. I put my bookmark in my book to mark my place, and looked up to see everyone staring at me. That was weird - usually that many people stared at me only when I celebrated Fake Mustache Day and sang the anthem for it.

"**What?"**

Negi sighed before he answered.

"**I was calling attendance."**

"**Oh. Sorry, I'm not here, I'm in London."**

I stared longingly at the book in my lap. Jeez, just as I was getting to a fight scene…

"**What are you-"**

"Negi, I've known her for years. She always does this when she's got a new book. Don't worry about it, just mark her as here."

Whatever Shinju said must've calmed him down, because he hesitantly marked me as here before moving on. When he got to Evangeline and Chachamaru, he started freaking out about their skipping and left to talk with them (or at least, that's what I found out from Shinju later). The class started getting noisy when everyone realized that Negi left us by ourselves without any work.

I ignored the noise and started focusing on my thoughts. Why did Chacha and Eva skip? Maybe they're having a party! Pretty mean to throw one without us…

Ayaka got up to the front and whistled loudly. There was instant silence; note to self: ask Ayaka for whistling lessons.

"**Everyone, be quiet! We can't just slack off because Negi-sensei isn't here! I think I see a pile of worksheets on his desk. I'll pass them out; we can at least do those for now. Please ask me or Shinju about any questions you have trouble on."**

I tuned out whatever she said – something about Negi and Shinju. I looked at the worksheet as Yue got it. Japanese…more Japanese…I grinned and took out my book. All that stuff was E.S.L.-type stuff, and since I already knew English, I could get back to-

"**Oh, Carie, I almost forgot. Negi left one for you too. It's one of those vocab-match sheets, and it's pretty similar to the others, except this is in romaji to make it easier for you. Here you go."**

I groaned and got to work. I knew some of the words, but not all of them. Shinju finished quickly and came over to help. Getting to work together was pretty fun…

"**WHAT DOES NEZUMI MEAN?"**

"**STOP SHOUTING, I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! Okay, what's something that squeaks?"**

"**A door!"**

"**No, it has whiskers."**

"**Doors have whiskers? Since when?"**

"…"

"**Why are you slamming your head into the desk repeatedly? That doesn't make a squeaking noise…"**

Anyway, we finally got the worksheet done and started to talk. Eventually, Shinju asked me about the other day, and why I was upside down on her futon while reading a lot and muttering about pudding. I grinned. This would be fun…

Shinju POV:

I regretted my question the second I saw Carie's trademark evil grin (and I mean literally trademarked- she bought one online one day while she was bored). Oh, this wasn't good…

Carie POV:

"**Well,"** I leaped on top of the desk. **"I am glad you asked to hear of my epic ballad! This is a tale, yes a marvelous tale, that will never leave you and will inspire your great-great-great-great-grandchildren for years to come!"** I grinned as I saw Shinju walk over to the board to act as my scribe.

Shinju POV:

"My dear classmates, I am very sorry about this. Just try to ignore it. For those who are curious, I'll translate what she says."

Carie POV:

"**This tale begins earlier on the day you spoke of- it was terribly stormy, and change was in the air-"**

"**No it wasn't, the weatherman said it was the sunniest day in the last ten years!"**

"**Shinju, Carie, stop disrupting the class and get back to work! I order you, as class representative-"**

"**I bow to no censorship! And you, stop disrupting my creative flow! Anyway, change was in the air; something seemed different about today. At any rate, I was running late because I had to replace my broken aglet-"**

"**Makie wants to know what an aglet is. So do I, actually."**

"**The tip of a shoelace! God, why do school systems neglect such valuable vocabulary words?"**

"**Stop talking about shoelaces and get back to work!"**

"**Let me finish. Anyway, so while I was rushing to class, I bumped into **_**him**_**- yes, him, the wonderful Doctor, bedecked in suit, fez, and bow-tie!"**

"**Okay, who are you talking about?"**

"**The Doctor, of course! He's an alien, a Time Lord if you want to be precise, and he travels through all of space and time while fixing problems."**

"**How could a person like that possibly be real?" **Even Ayaka was interested now.

"**He just is, okay? Anyway, he said he needed my help to abolish the Ultimate Evil of the Universe- a **_**certain book series**_** that ruins the modern perceptions of vampires and werewolves! So-"**

"**Wait, wait, back up. Why?"**

"**Why what, Juju?"**

"**Don't ... never mind...just… everything! Why?"** 2,183 and ½?

"**Well, the book insulted some real vampires and werewolves out there (since it is so convoluted and bad), who were about to declare extreme war on the human race, and the Doctor couldn't calm them down, so he decided to get rid of the cause. As for why I was needed… well, I was only passing through, and the Doctor was impressed with how I replaced my aglet, since few people know how to do that, and he invited me to come along. I think he might have admired my pure insanity as well, which in part helped me see the true evil of the series, which is constantly overlooked. So we went back in time and met the author (who is a very twisted woman, by the way)-"**

"**Wait, what do you mean by twisted?"**

"**Shinju, doesn't twisted tend to have a pretty understandable meaning in that context?"**

"**Well yes, Ayaka, but this is Carie we're talking about."**

"**Teens in love with babies, Shinju."**

"**...Okay, I see your point."**

"**Thank you. Well, it was a difficult battle (yeah, most of it was verbal debate, but there was still some battle), and we almost didn't win... until the Doctor revealed his secret weapon."**

"**Secret weapon?"**

"**He gave me... a cup of espresso!"**

"**Oh my word... Even if that story was real... jeez."**

"**What? What's so bad about Carie on espresso?"**

"**Ayaka, this is what Carie's like normally. On sugar, she's thrice as bad. Imagine what would happen if we gave her coffee."**

"**Holy crap..."**

"**Yeah... Halloweens were a nightmare back at the orphanage. We even had to call the police once."**

"**Anyway, so the espresso helped us prevail in the end, for obvious reasons, and the book series was never written! Congratulate me on saving you from true terror, along with interstellar war!"**

"**If you really saved us, then why do I know what series you're referring to, since you've mentioned how much you hate it numerous times?"**

"**A plot hole was opened in the universe. Don't worry, the Doctor's trying to fix it."**

"**And how is that relevant to why you were reading upside-down on my futon while muttering about pudding?"**

"**Oh, yeah... it's not relevant."**

"**Then why did you tell a made-up-"**

"**I didn't. And as for why I told you, do I even need a reason?"**

"**No, I suppose not."**

Later:

I grinned as I started to unwrap the mysterious blue gift box I found on my bed. My grin got wider as I took out a fez, a bow-tie, a trench-coat, a package of cool aglets, a bag of Jelly Babies and Jammy-Dodgers, several skeins of yarn, an odd-looking crochet hook, and an envelope. Inside the envelope were some photos and a letter. The letter said:

_Dear Carie,_

_Thanks for helping us out. It was really great to meet you- finally, someone agrees that bow-ties and fezzes are cool. __**No, they aren't cool, they're a cry for help!**__ That was Amy, who is COMPLETELY WRONG. Anyway, it would be great to see you again- do you have any holiday plans? I know this really great planet where dogs have no noses..._

_With fond affection,_

_The Doctor_

_P.S. Rory and Amy are here, too... well, of course they are, they're my companions..._

_P. P. S. The crochet hook is sonic, and I threw the instruction manual into a supernova, so you might want to call at some point (yes, it does phone calls) and ask for how-to lessons._

I grinned at the photos of me, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor. And everyone thought that I was making it up...

**Pres1111: Well, there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed. I put a lot of work into this. Any flames will be used to feed the llamas- the exchange program folks lost their food. You'd think they'd have better organization...**

**See that wonderful button at the bottom? It's great. It takes a second to press, and only a few minutes to REVIEW! :)  
**

**Superotakufan: I might take a bit to upload the next chapter since a) I need to finish writing the chapter and b) I have to stop Pres1111 from drinking double espressos. PRES1111! DON'T YOU DARE! *runs over to Pres1111's room to find her bouncing off the walls while writing this chapter, eating Jammy Dodgers, and making a lecture about how healthy pudding is***


	23. END OF EVANGELINE ARC!

I was sitting in class, arms straight out in front of me and head on the desk. _Man…I got so many complaints about yesterday from everyone. Why, after all her craziness during class, did she have to start making __an opera__ about it when we were trying to sleep? That's it; no more manga for her. Or espresso. Or Doctor Who._

"Good Morning, Shinju." I looked up and noticed that Eva had been sitting next to me.

"Hey Eva. Boy, am I glad to see someone who isn't crazy." She looked a bit shocked for a moment, then brushed it off.

"So, where were you yesterday? When Negi heard that you weren't in class he rushed out to see you."

"I had the flu."

"You had the flu? How? Aren't you a…well…you-know-what?" Eva whispered to Chacha, who wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to me. _Well that explains why a vampire can get the flu._

"Oh….so that's it. Okay then. Anyways, it's great to see that you're alright." Before Eva could say anything, Negi came in and started class.

"W-what do you want! I can't challenge you to a duel right now-" As soon as Negi said 'challenge', I broke off a piece of eraser and used my ruler to shoot it at Negi's neck. I have done this to Negi before, so he knew it was me.

"Shinju? What was that for?" I grinned.

"I got bored." Negi sighed and continued talking to Eva (a little less obviously about being a mage), then started reading aloud from the textbook. I droned him out, as always, by singing anime themes in my head. When Negi finally finished class, I waved good-bye to Eva, and joined Asuna and Negi. We had planned on going out to lunch together. It was a bit quiet at first. _I'm guessing something happened when Negi went to Eva's dorm room to check on her yesterday. Actually, DOES Eva have a dorm room? Will have to check about that later._

We had a quick lunch and we still weren't talking. While we were eating, I was thinking about Nagi. _Do I really know him? Is he related to Negi? Agh! This is annoying me to no end! But anyways, I still have to ask Negi for that favor. _Finally, Negi started talking.

"I'm so glad Evangeline-san came back to class! This is all thanks to Nagase-san, Kamo-kun, and of course, Asuna-san and Shinju!"

"Huh? What did Kaede do?"

"I'm kind of wondering the same thing, Asuna. What did Kaede do?"

"Ah…no…nothing…"

"I guess this means I won't have to hang out with you because of that stupid contract thing anymore, right?"

"WHAT? YOU DID IT BEFORE ME?"

"Huh?" I held my hands up and started shaking my head really fast.

"NOTHING!"

"Y…yes…sorry about asking you to do that, Asuna-san."

"Hm?"

"But it's alright now! No matter what happens from now on, I won't cause trouble for Asuna-san, Shinju, and everyone else anymore, so please don't worry…"

"Um….ok…." *Chatter Chatter*

"What's going on over there?" We walked a bit and noticed a sale going on at a store saying _BLACK OUT SALE! _I noticed Nodoka and Haruna, and walked over.

"Hey Nodoka! Haruna! What's up with all this?"

"Ah…Shinju! Negi-sensei! Asuna! Don't you know? There is going to be a complete blackout tonight from 8 to 12." Yue and Konoka joined us.

"It's done for maintenance purposes twice every year here in the academy district."

"Ah! Really? I think they may have mentioned it at the teacher's staff meeting." Everyone started heading back towards the dorms, and we watched everyone be excited and chat about the blackout. _I was going to have the first Hide-and-Seek Club meeting tonight with Carie, but I guess we'll have to cancel. Oh well, Carie and I were just going to hide in obvious places and force people to join._

"Asuna? Shinju? Should I buy you two some candles?"

"No thanks, Konoka. We've got to go to bed by 9."

"Awww. But they're so warm!"

"Negi-sensei! We'll be leaving the dorms to you, alright?" The guidance counselor had walked over to us.

"Ah, yes!" He turned to us.

"Well, then. I'm going to have a look around." _Oh wait!_

"Actually, Negi, can I talk to you?" I winked to Kamo and he jumped onto my shoulder. We walked into the woods and I made sure no one was around.

"Okay, first things first. I need help with that spell you taught me." I took out my wand (which I ended up not painting) and held it up.

"Practe bigi nar, aldescet!" A tiny spark came out, not as big as on my 'birthday', but you could still see something.

"Wow! Keep this up, Shinju, and you'll be learning more spells in no time!" I blushed.

"Oh, and one other thing." Kamo jumped down and started making some kind of circle with chalk on the ground. _I wonder how it stays so well, considering we're on grass and not pavement._

"I want to be your partner."

"Eh? Kamo-kun?"

"Not me, Aniki! She wanted to do it on her own! She just asked me for help."

"So…what do I need to do?"

"Just a little kiss on the lips, baby!" I was shocked. At the same time, Kamo finished drawing and this weird light came from the ground. It felt…nice…as if I was swimming through the ocean and there wasn't a single sound.

"A k-kiss?" _I can't do this. I mean, I've never even kissed anyone before! Not even on the cheek or anything! _I took a deep breath and sighed, remembering what she said.

"I talked to Kaede not long ago. She said to help others, and try not to turn down an offer for someone else to help. And do you know what I think? I think that we should try to help each other. You ready?" He looked nervous, but nodded. I leaned forward, and (while being very nervous) kissed him. His lips were so soft, and it felt so….so right I guess. I thought I heard Kamo say something, but I couldn't hear him. I was enjoying the moment while it lasted.

"Um…Shinju?…Aniki?...You can stop anytime now…." Negi and I stopped and hesitantly touched our lips. A light shade of red was on both of our faces.

"Um….uh….BYE!" I ran off towards the dorms, a small smile on my face.

Later:

I didn't stop running until I got to the dorm room and slammed the door behind me. As I relaxed, I noticed that Carie was sitting on the couch with my pet bird (the one Zazie-san gave me), Sammi. Sammi had a bowtie on and was standing on Carie's shoulder, while Carie was crocheting with a weird looking crochet hook.

"Carie? What are you doing?"

"…Nothing….." _Oh…now I get it. I remember how she did this when I got updated to the bathroom to sleep in instead of the closet when we lived in the orphanage._

"You want to stay the night?" She put Sammi down and started grinning...a lot.

"Maybe…"

"I am taking that as a yes. You can sleep in my futon, alright? By the way, our meeting's canceled because of a scheduled blackout." She didn't even listen. She just ran back to her room to get all the stuff she wanted, which would take a while considering how many books she read before FINALLY going to sleep. Minimum is 40. _ I guess she's okay with that. Alright then. _The door opened and Asuna and Konoka walked in.

"Oh! Hey guys!"

"Oh, hi Shinju! I'll start making some dinner before it gets too late." Konoka went over to the kitchen area, while Asuna and I plopped down on the couch.

"Carie's going to be staying with us tonight, so can I sleep with you, Asuna?"

"*Sigh* Fine. But only this once."

"Yay!" I got changed into my cool Chinese outfit (the one I got from Ku-Fei) in the bathroom and waited with Carie, Konoka, and Asuna for the black out to begin. I had already turned off the light for my goldfish (the one Akira-san gave me), Sunbeam, and gave Sammi some treats. You know, even though Zazie-san and Akira-san gave me pets, they didn't tell me how to take care of them. Luckily Carie had some pet books lying around.

We had dinner together and while Carie helped Konoka clean up, I was drawing a picture of Chao-san (which is weird because I barely know her). When I finished, I walked over to the window because I liked listening to the old clock chime nearby. Not long after the first few chimes, the lights went off.

"Guess it started." The others joined me by the window.

"The sky doesn't look so good."

"You're right." We all moved away from the window and Asuna and I got under the covers on her bunk.

"Good night!"

Later:

I was having a dream (at least I think I was considering this weird thing that happens with my dreams, but I'm not talking about that right now!), when I felt something on top of me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Asuna? What's going on?"

"Aniki's in trouble!" I immediately woke up from hearing that, and hit my head on the ceiling. I got out of Asuna's bed and realized that Kamo was the one that woke me up. Asuna was changed, but technically I was already in clothes, so I ran out the door with Asuna and Kamo on my shoulder. We decided not to wake Carie up since she's a sound sleeper. Well, unless she heard the TARDIS, but that's a different story.

"So, what's so important that it has to give me a headache and brain damage?" As we ran, I put my bells on (which I've been wearing a lot lately).

"It seems that Evangeline hasn't given up yet! She challenged Negi to a duel and he's probably fighting her now!"

"Stupid Negi! And I just did the whole pactio thing with him!"

"You did one too?"

"Yep! It was after we met up with everyone at that shop with the sale!"

"That reminds me! Ane-san, you need to redo the contract with Negi! That way it'll be more effective!"

"What? Did you not kiss him on the lips or something?"

"Shut up! So I kissed him on the forehead! Big deal! Let's just hurry up and find Negi!"

"Just make sure you redo the contract, okay?" Asuna sighed.

"Fine." As we ran around trying to find Negi, we came up with a small plan.

"Wait! I found him! He's on the bridge!"

"Nice work, imoto-san!"

"Don't call me that! Ready, Asuna?"

"You bet!" We were getting close, and Kamo moved from my shoulder to Asuna's hand. As we ran, I noticed Eva getting really close to Negi.

"Hey! Hold it right there!"

"Kamo, do it!"

"Roger, ane-san!" Asuna threw him at Chacha, and together Asuna and I kicked Eva in the face. I gave Asuna a look saying 'Hurry up and go! I'll hold them off!', so she grabbed Negi and ran off somewhere. I turned to Eva, who was holding her bleeding nose as Chacha cleaned it up.

"How could you get past my magic barrier again?" I shrugged.

"How should I know?" I smirked.

"You're going to pay for that! Chachamaru!"

"Yes, master." Chacha ran at me and tried to throw punches at me. It took everything I had to dodge them. _Asuna! Hurry up!_ We stopped when we saw a bright light come from behind a pillar. I smiled. _Took you long enough._ Asuna and Negi came out and stood by me. Chacha and Eva flew up into the air.

"What's the matter boy? You think you can take a break just because your onee-chans came to save you?" We all got a bit frustrated.

"Shut your mouth Eva!"

"We have the upper hand! Three on two!"

"That's true…Negi has a partner and a friend to help, you have the upper hand!" Chacha and Eva came down. _Were they in the air just to make it epic? If they're going to fight us, why not stay in the air where we can't reach them?_

"But are we evenly matched? The boy doesn't have his staff, you've never even fought before, and Shinju isn't even the boy's partner…." I thought I heard Eva whispering something to Chacha, but I was whispering to Negi and Asuna at the time.

"_Wait. Eva got her powers back somehow from the blackout, right? I'm gonna tell Dean to turn the power back on so that Eva won't be able to use magic. You two hold them off." _We all nodded and turned our attention back to Eva and Chacha.

"Let's go! Forget the fact that I'm a student! Show me what you've got, Negi Springfield!"

"All right!" I turned and started running so fast that I almost couldn't tell where I was going. Since I had been dodging Chacha and running around trying to find Negi, it took me a while to find Dean and tell him (without mentioning Eva or Chacha) to turn the power back on. When he agreed, I started running back only to find Eva, Chacha, Asuna, and Negi walking towards campus together. I waved them down.

"Hey guys!" I joined them and we walked together.

"So what did I miss?"

"The blackout ended 7 minutes and 27 seconds earlier than expected, and master almost drowned until Negi-sensei saved her." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yah….my bad…..I told Dean to end the blackout early….." I flinched and realized that Eva wasn't making some kind of come back. _Wow. She didn't do anything?...I guess things are turning up for a change. Let's hope I didn't just jinx it._

**Sorry for taking so long! I've started cheerleading practice, and I still have school work to do, and I've also been a bit lazy, but I'll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner!**

**- Shinju ;)**


	24. Sorry!

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Trust me, I really am. Getting right to the point, I'm sad to inform that all stories are on hiatus. I've been thinking about doing a new story for Cardcaptor Sakura that continues from Cardcaptor Torika (h t t p : / / w w w . b w i l l e t t c o m i c s . c o m / c a r d c a p t o r t o r i k a / i n d e x . h t m l ). If you've never seen/read Cardcaptor Sakura or read Cardcaptor Torika, I highly recommend it. It's a show for little kids, but I like it (and I'm in high school!). Anyways, I hope that everyone is not terribly upset with me. It's just that this new idea I have might be so good that I'll stick with it for a long time. Also, mid-terms are next week and I'm freaking out. Not to mention how much homework I'm getting.

I hope that you will be patient and wait for my next story!

- SHinju

PS: For those of you who checked out my Deviant Art account and saw that I was doing the Nuzlocke Challenge, I'm not doing it. Deviant Art and I do not like each other anymore. I got a super huge virus on my computer from it, and it was a one in a million chance that it would work again, so I'm going on Deviant Art anymore.


End file.
